Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles Reboot
by BreakingWays
Summary: Digimon: Unbreakable; Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles - After Daisuke gets into an unexplainable accident. The Digidestined are faced with a reoccuring problem that they have faced, but in a new form. Now Daisuke is suffering and will the Digidestined be able to help Daisuke or will he still keep on suffering.
1. Fallen Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 1: Fallen Hero**

"Damn it," Daisuke walks down the soccer field and looks out into the crowd of people. They were cheering, waiting for the game to start. He spots his friends, which were in the middle of the bleachers.

"They all came..." Daisuke says to himself. He keeps on walking until he reaches the middle of the field. "They all showed up," Daisuke smiles while facing his opponent head on. The referee blows the whistle, and drops the ball.

Daisuke flinches in pain, the other teams gets the ball and passes him. Daisuke growls and turns around quickly. He takes the ball and heads to the goalee.

"He got the ball back!" Miyako screams seeing Daisuke run towards the goal.

"Yet he hesitated," Ken noticed when the ref blew the whistle. "Something isn't right?"

"Come on Daisuke!" Hikari cheers while jumping up.

Daisuke was getting to the goalee. Daisuke then kicks the ball, but the goalee catches it. Daisuke drops on one knee, he was pants heavily. Daisuke gets up seeing the goalee kick the ball far away.

Daisuke runs towards the other players with the ball.

"He missed the goal," Takeru states the obvious, but just wanted to point it out. "He seems to be doing worse, is he sick or anything?" Takeru asks Ken who was behind him.

"No," Ken answers back, "maybe he is, but he didn't look like it this morning." Ken informs, he looks at the game happening in the field. It was back and forth with the soccer ball.

Daisuke stands and watching his teammates fight for the ball. Daisuke closes his eyes,_ 'don't'_ a voice tell him in his head. _'Don't you give in already, I want to see how long you last.'_ Daisuke growls and then feels his body gain energy.

Daisuke runs towards the soccer ball, the enemy team had it. Daisuke slid taking the ball, he quickly stands up runs towards the other goal. He sees the opponent team go after him ahead. Daisuke spins and around multiple times passing them all. Daisuke then is finally passed everyone with pumping energy.

_'Will be a shame if I drained all that?' _Daisuke's body, mostly chest gets a hard pain. He almost collapses, he stomps his foot. He kicks the ball towards the goalee. The ball hits the goal, the crowd cheers. Daisuke coughs and falls on one knee. His vision was turning black, he sees the night that happened two months ago.

_'Such a dirty boy,' _Daisuke hears in his head._ 'Did that girl like it?' _Daisuke stands up, he sees one of his teammate come over.

"Daisuke, coach wants you off the game," Daisuke is shocked, he looks and sees his coach sitting down. Daisuke doesn't answer, he walks towards his coach.

"Why am I off the game?" Daisuke asks his coach face to face.

"Because you're sick, you been like this since practice. We can win without you, but I won't let one of my players go to the hospital." The coach whispers without even looking at Daisuke. Daisuke starts to feel dizzy, his coach holds him. "You done enough, I know it's the beginning, but lately you been struggling. Take a break, go home even."

"No," Daisuke removes his hand, "I'm going to the nurse and I'm right back." Daisuke walks away from the coach who sighs.

"They took Daisuke off the game," Iori sitting down noticed. "Where is he going?" He asks Jyou and Takeru.

"I don't know," Takeru responds, "his been acting weird lately..."

Daisuke walks down the hallway where it led to the nurse. He heart was pounding constantly, he touches his chest. "Damn it," Daisuke murmurs. He looks up at the door of the nurse and is surprised.

"You didn't take your medicine," Hikari stood there glaring at him holding a medicine cup.

"It's not working, I need to rest," Daisuke moves forward and Hikari stops him.

"I'll tell your sister and mother," Hikari threatens and Daisuke still pushes forward. "And Taichi..." Hikari says quickly making Daisuke stop. "Sit down now," Hikari orders.

Daisuke sits down immediately, Hikari kneels down. She gives Daisuke the two pills he is supposed to take. Daisuke puts them his mouth, Hikari hands him some water. He drinks it while swallowing the pills. "Now we wait here... we need to talk anyway." Hikari looks away, Daisuke does too.

"He took the medicine?" Taichi asks Hikari who came back. She sat down and nodded, "what took so long anyways?" Taichi asks.

"I wanted to take care of Daisuke and see if he took the medicine." Hikari lied, but Taichi couldn't tell. Daisuke stood in the field and was back in the game. Due to the medicine, he was supposed to raise his heart for the first hour. So he missed nearly the entire game.

Daisuke looks at the score,2-2. Daisuke groans, he didn't want to do so much work. Not after the talk he had with Hikari. _'Promise me you won't push yourself,' _the voice of Hikari raced through his head.

Daisuke stood in the middle, the final minute was about to begin. The ref drops the ball and blows his whistle. Daisuke slowly sees the ball falling down._ 'Don't push yourself,' _Hikari's voice raced through his head once again.

_'I won't,'_ he thought as the ball fell. He took the ball, went back and to the side. 'I can still win this, last minute, no problems,' Daisuke smiled getting closer to the goal. A enemy player tries to take the ball, Daisuke spins and passes him. He literally passed the entire enemy team. _"I'm going to win this one,"_ Daisuke smiles to himself.

'Really?' Daisuke chest starts to hurt again. A worse pain than before. He stops as an enemy player takes the ball. Daisuke looks at the ball.

"NO!" Daisuke screams, he quickly moves and takes the ball. The ball bounces and Daisuke immediately kicks the ball in mid-air. The ball his the goal and the crowd cheers, Daisuke won it for his team.

"I did it," he said and landed on the ground.

"Yes, Daisuke!" Hikari cheered along with everyone else. The crowd was cheering excpet for Ken who was looking completely shocked.

"_That speed gain, that skill gain, that aura..."_ Ken looks at Hikari who was cheering. "She didn't feel it?"

The crowd went quiet. Ken looked back at the field. He looked surprised at Daisuke who had blood coming down his mouth. He coughs and spills more blood, he collapses down to the ground. _'Look like you out of energy,'_ the voice in Daisuke's head snickers.

Everyone including Daisuke's friend stood in shock, seeing the one they once called hero be taken away from a stretcher.

The rain falls slowly, a male looks up at the sky. "It's raining, today?" He sighed loudly, "but to be honest I miss the rain this much..." he looked up the sky. "It's starting," a lightning cracked in the sky.

**End**

**I hope you enjoyed the reboot. Review!**


	2. Serena

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 2: Serena**

"He's breathing!" A paramedic screams to the others, Daisuke was slowly opening his eyes. "Hey are you okay?" The paramedic asks Daisuke. "Can you hear me?" He asks.

"Where..." Daisuke moaned, "where am I?" he lets out quickly. He was mostly tired, but he was in sheer agony.

"Good, he can respond. You're heading to the hospital, you collapsed-" the medic was interrupted. The ambulance flips over and crashes down. It slides across the street, cars backing up shocked. The back door opens, the female medic comes out. She slides out, coughing and bloody.

"What happened?" She asked looking around, another medic came out with Daisuke on his back, who was fairly injured.

"What about Shoku and Lyo?" The female medic asked, the male medic holding Daisuke shook his head. Daisuke opens his eyes, he looked at the female medic. "He's alive," she stood up.

"_What was that?"_ Daisuke asks, _"I felt a presence before the ambulance crashed."_ Daisuke groans, the male medic puts him down.

"I'm going to call back up," the male medic says, Daisuke looks at him. "We are going to help this boy-" a hole goes through the male medic's chest. He coughs, but immediately falls down. Daisuke and the female medic eye's widens.

"Oh my god!" The female medic screams and moves back. She keeps on moving back, Daisuke feels the presence once again. He looks towards the female medic direction. He stops and then sees a cloak figure standing behind the frightened medic. It has a knife on it's hand, it brings it down and stabs the medic through the head.

The knife stays in the medic's head, her body collapses. The cloak figure stands in front of the dead body. Daisuke was completely shocked, his body felt numb and it was completely shaking uncontrollably.

Daisuke got up and looks at the cloaked figure in shock. "What's wrong?" It smiles, Daisuke starts to scream in anger. His eyes turn black, suddenly his head whips forward. He faints and falls to the ground. Behind him was the cloaked figure with data surrounding it.

"One more second and knocking you out wouldn't be enough. I can't kill such a interesting human can I?" Serena asked, "but I guess I wasted time..." she looks in front and sees two Champion Digimon land.

"We knew someone was involve in Daisuke collapsing!" Ken lands with Stingmon right behind him. Aquilamon glides down with Miyako on her. Veemon jumps down from Stingmon's shoulder.

"Daisuke!" Veemon screamed and moved forward. He stopped and his eyes widens, Stingmon then moves forward and smacks Serena to the building in the side. Her body completely buried inside.

"Stingmon what the hell?" Ken looks in awe to his Digimon partner.

"That thing wasn't human," Stingmon grabs Daisuke and moves back. "We need to go!" Stingmon screams in fear.

"What!?Why?" Miyako asks.

"That thing aura, that thing was no ordinary human. It had a large, dark amount of data inside of it." Aquilamon screams and Miyako gets on. Veemon jumps on Stingmon. Ken looks at the building and also gets on Stingmon.

"What about the paramedics-"

"They are dead," Aquilamon says, "I can sense human life, they were dead." Miyako and Ken looks down.

"That could have also been Daisuke," Veemon looks at his partner who was still fainted.

"There they are!" Stingmon screams and sees the entire Digidestined group. They all gathered around with their Digimon. They look up and smile, they wave, Miyako and Ken smile lightly.

"Did you really think, I'll die that easily!" Ken and Miyako heard a voice behind them. "A Champion... killing me... don't make me laugh." They turn their heads only for a bright light to cover them completely.

"What the hell!?" Taichi steps forward and sees Stingmon engulfed in a bright light. Miyako and Aquilamon scream as they fly to the side. The light is gone, along with Ken, Daisuke, Stingmon and Veemon.

"Where did they go?" Hikari in complete shock and scared asks.

Ken is on the ground, he opens his eyes. He stands up as fast as he could. "Where am I? Stingmon? Daisuke!?" Ken looks around. He sees Wormmon and Veemon, hurt and unconscious. "What happened?" Ken asks and he looks back.

He sees Daisuke laying on a symbol, his body covered in markings.

"You were knocked out, by me," the cloaked figure comes out from the ground. "Ken Ichijouji right?" The cloaked figure asks, Ken moves back. "Is his name Daisuke Motomiya?"

"Why do you care? What do you want with him!?" Ken screams.

"Nothing much, but I have been watching him. He's been getting... sick," she snickers.

"Did you do something to him!?" Ken asks, the girl snickers. "Answer me!" Ken snaps.

"Digidestined of Miracles, huh?" She takes off her hood, but her face isn't shown. "He causes Miracles, tell me? How many Miracles has he caused?" She asks.

"I don't know... two times?" Ken questions.

"Two, only two... wow. But he isn't even at his full potential and he managed to release it twice already." She touches him in the cheek. "No... the second time, he needed the power source of that Hope boy. Takeru..."

"Who are you!? What do you want with Daisuke!?" Ken asks and then his body freezes. He sees a symbol glow on his stomach.

"It's your turn, don't worry your curse will be lifted. Just like..." Ken body went numb, he did not hear what the girl had to say at that moment correctly. "My name is Serena..." Ken could hear those words before his body fainted.

"And now," Serena stood holding the energy she now had. She turns around to Daisuke, "it's your turn..." Serena walked towards his with her other arm out.

**End**


	3. War Ahead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 3: War Ahead**

Daisuke opens his eyes, he was in a white room. He didn't have his shirt on, he felt he had comfortable pants on. He also didn't have shoes, his hair was the same. He cut his hair shorter, so it wouldn't get too big.

"Daisuke..." A clear voice was heard, Daisuke could tell it was his sister. He looks beside him, his sister Jun sat down, her eyes were red. She has been crying, "You're awake." She smiles.

Jun hair wasn't anymore like Daisuke's or Taichi's. It was now straight with a cut to the shoulders. She wore a black shirt, she had on a purple sweater. She wore jeans and purple boots like normal.

"Jun, what happened?" Daisuke asks, he sat up straight.

"You collapsed on the soccer field. Then a Digimon attacked the ambulance you were on." Daisuke suddenly remembered the deaths on the medics. He shows a pained face of grief. "Ken and Miyako saved you, then you were hit by a light. You were gone for nearly thirty minutes with Ken. You guys showed up later back at the school. You been out for two days." Jun finishes explaining everything.

"Is Ken fine?" Daisuke asks.

"Yes, he is still out, but his condition is fine." Jun answers. Daisuke smiles and lays back down. "I'm going to tell mom and dad you're okay." Jun stands up and walks out of the room. Daisuke notices Veemon is sleeping right next to him. Daisuke puts his arm over his partner.

* * *

Miyako walks down the hospital hallway. She was holding a flower. Miyako wore a red bandana, she had on a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. She wore jeans and brown boots. She opens the door leading to Ken's room.

She gets inside and is surprised, but happy, Ken is finally awake. "Ken," Miyako gets teary eyed.

"Miyako?" Ken asks, he remembers nothing, only that Daisuke collapsed. "Why am I in here?"

"Why!? Remember, Daisuke was attacked and we went to save him. But you and him were hit by a light and taken away. Then came back, what happened over there?" Miyako asks.

"I- I don't remember," Ken replies, he touches his chest. "I feel comfortable, I don't know why." He snickers. Miyako giggles too, they both smile at each other.

"He doesn't seem to remember either," Iori stands in the other side of Ken's room. He was calling Koushiro. Iori wore a brown long sleeve shirt, he had black pants on and brown shoes. He now had spiky hair.

"Their Digimon don't remember a thing either, they don't even remember how they go injured." Koushiro states through the phone. "Okay I need to go, tell me if they say anything."

"Alright bye," Iori hangs up the phone. Iori sighs and leans back.

"They are awake, you shouldn't be so down." Armadillomon walks by and in front of Koushiro. "They are alive right and healthy," he reminded.

"True, but it doesn't make sense. The enemy clearly attacked them, but nothing to leave behind. We checked, Gennai check, Hikari checked for darkness, nothing..." Iori touches his chin. "I'm missing something, I just wonder who it was, I mean we killed MaloMyotismon four years ago. Then came the Dark Ocean incident, but Takeru defeated the Lord and saved Hikari." Iori thinks harder, "we are dealing with a new kind of enemy." Iori looks down, "probably one like Ken when he was Emperor."

"You better hope that it's not," Iori looked to the side. Takeru walked up to him. "Another human as an enemy, that could be dangerous." Takeru snickers. Takeru hair grew longer, it was now down to his neck. He was wearing a white shirt, green sweater with a yellow stripe. He had on jeans and white shoes.

"We really don't need another Kimeramon," Iori joked, him and Takeru laughs on the spot.

"We are stronger now, Kimeramon won't stand a chance." Patamon came up to Takeru's head. "I did beat Dragomon right?" Patamon asks, Takeru nods.

"Where Hikari, wasn't she with you or is she seeing Daisuke?" Iori asks.

"She is at the roof, she wants to stay up there for some reason." Takeru answers.

* * *

"Hikari, why are we up here," Gatomon asks. Hikari stands, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Because I like the wind," Hikari looks down. "I love the feeling it gives me. But I'll be lying, no, I'm up here because I'm thinking. I can't ever protect the people I care about. Everyone has always saved my life, my brother, Daisuke and Takeru. Everyone..." Hikari tightens her fist and bites her lip.

"I want to become stronger," she shakes. "I want to be able to protect... everyone..." Hikari lets down some tears. "Why can't I be stronger on my own."

"I don't know Hikari, I don't know," Gatomon turns around, she walks the other way. "It's going to be another battle, who knows how this one will end up. If we get lucky, as fast as MaloMyotismon was and maybe as relieving as the aftermath with Dragomon was." Gatomon reminds Hikari of how Takeru came in to save her.

"I hope so..." Hikari sobs.

"Phase one is done," Serena says standing up. "Phase two starts," she snickers, "let's see how much blood will be spilled." Serena loses it by laughter. "Phase two... Daisuke here I come..." Serena walks down the street. She looks up at the building that was the hospital.

"Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Ken and Miyako," Serena looks up, "you are all inside one building, no other Digidestined in sight." Serena giggles and keeps on walking forward. "Who am I going to see first..."

**End**


	4. Iori vs Serena

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 4: Iori vs. Serena**

Iori walks down a hallway, he was heading to the cafeteria. He walks and sees a girl strangely looking around. "Hey are you lost?" Iori asked. The girl was pale, she seemed to be the age of Hikari. She had tan skin, brown eyes and raspberry colored hair, that was a pony tail. She wore a blue shirt, black leather vest over it. She had on a dark blue skirt and black legging. She also wore silver black boots and leather gloves.

"Oh yes, I'm looking for someone," she giggles. "I'm looking for Daisuke Motomiya," she titled her head.

"Really? I know him..." the girl eyes widened. "Yeah, my name is Iori, nice to meet you." Iori extends his hand.

"My name is Serena," Serena smiled, "this kid is Iori? Kind of young. It would be cruel to kill him here, I'll make his friends watch at least." Serena shook his hand.

"So what are you to Daisuke?" Iori asks.

"I'm just a cousin in town, I was going to meet Daisuke's sister... Sora... but I decided to visit Daisuke. Who I saw in the news was in the hospital." Serena gave a warm smile.

"Okay, come here," Iori points and walks down the hallway. Serena follows him, they turn a corner. Immediately Iori puts Serena in an arm lock, and pins her down.

"What's the meaning of this?" Serena acts shocked.

"I'm not stupid, we made the news not air that Daisuke was in the hospital. Who the hell are you? Don't lie now, Jun is Daisuke sister, not Sora. Now back where I was? Who are you!?" Iori growls, Armadillomon comes out from the corner, he glares at Serena.

"Iori, this girl is an intruder, I could sense her malice." Armadillomon growls at Serena.

"Yeah I know perfectly now, who are you?" Iori snaps.

"My name is Serena, didn't you mother teach you not to be so rough on a lady." Serena stands up, and dislocates her shoulder. Iori moves back and witnesses Serena fix her shoulder in an instant. _"This kid doesn't have any desire, I can't mentally break him down. I need to find Daisuke... I can't kill him now."_ Serena turns around.

"Where are you going!?" Iori screams in anger, Serena stops and smiles.

"I'm going to reunite with two people that are close to me." Serena then looks back at Iori. Iori eyes widens, he moved back, shaking his entire body. Aura comes out of her, Armadillomon moves back too. "We are in a hospital, I can kill so many innocent people if you decide to cross me." Serena twitches. "I've been itching to kill."

"_This girl, she isn't human, she's a Digimon, but no, at this level. One stare, she's cold hearted."_ Iori keeps on moving back. _"I can't be afraid, I won't!"_ Iori steps forward.

"You're going to engage me?" Serena turns fully around. _"Damn it, he didn't figure out that I can't hurt him. If he does, everything could go to waste." _Serena then spreads her arms out. "Come on little boy, attack me!" _"Any attack I do and I can destroy this entire floor. Daisuke could be in it."_ Serena grins.

"Armadillomon now!" Iori points towards Serena. Armadillomon curls up to a ball. He spins towards Serena, Iori runs and slides to the side. Armadillomon rips off both her legs, Serena is shocked.

"_They knew!" _Armadillomon then turns back and keeps on running, Iori gets up and runs behind him.

"_We need to get to Daisuke fast!"_ Iori runs and turns the hallway. Serena is just laying in the middle of the hallway. Her legs that were torn apart are disintegrated. Her legs regenerate, she stands up and stretches.

"Shame, I can't kill him, I could have at the point. In this form, my reaction isn't fast enough. If I transformed, I could have brought down this entire building. He's smart... I'm going to enjoy killing him." Serena licks her lips.

Iori stops and gets to the front of Daisuke's room. He is about to turn the knob, but he stops. "What's wrong?" Armadillomon asks and Iori puts his hand down.

"Hawkmon told us that a human had an aura, but it was really a Digimon. With power greater than MaloMyotismon, what if that girl was that human?" Iori asked her Digimon. Iori started to walk away. "She is here for Daisuke... if she wanted to kill us, she would have probably attacked the hospital from the very beginning." Iori stopped. He turned around to Armadillomon.

"She would have killed me once she found out who I was. She would have also attacked Daisuke family or us. She's trying to get something, but what?" Iori looks down. "She doesn't know a lot about Daisuke, but yet she knew he was in this hospital. She probably was the one who attacked Daisuke when he was in the ambulance." Iori kept telling Armadillomon his theory.

"It means, as long as we all don't reveal where Daisuke is, we have a chance of surviving." Iori then texts the older Digidestined. _'Get to the Hospital quick!'_ Iori puts his phone back into his pocket.

Iori looked forward, in the corner, Serena turned and glared at him. "You found me out, didn't you?" Serena asks.

"If you didn't mess up on Sora thing, I would have fallen for the news thing. You messed up, now come on, show me your true form." Iori challenged, Serena grins and walks forward, black aura was surrounding her. _"Is she actually going to do it?"_ Iori thought.

Iori looks forward and he was in shock. Serena looks back and sees Gatomon right in front of her face.

"Die!" Gatomon aims for her head with her paw.

End


	5. Hikari's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 5: Hikari's Decision**

Gatomon rips off Serena's head, she drops her body and moves back. Hikari stands right next to her, Iori drops down panting, holding his stomach in fear.

"She's dead," Hikari looks down upon the body that was Serena.

"No, she's not," Iori said and then the head of Serena started to regenerate. Hikari was completely shocked.

"Hikari Yagami," Serena stood up, she gave a sadistic glare. "How's it been?"

Hikari moves back, "I don't know you, what's your name?" Hikari asks.

"My name is Serena, as you can tell. I'm happy to meet you." Serena giggles, "but other than that, mind telling me where Daisuke is?"

"Huh?" Hikari gave a surprised look. "You're the girl who took Daisuke and Ken away with that blast." Hikari figured it out, "What do you want with Daisuke?" She asks.

"Come on!" Serena stomped her foot. "This brat already asked me that." Serena smile went away. "Where is he? Or else! I'll destroy this building!" Serena pointed down, Iori and Hikari eyes widened.

"_She's threatening the lives of the people in this hospital. She clearly wants Daisuke alive, but still... would she kill him if we don't comply?"_ Hikari thinks, she stepped back. _"No, she wouldn't, but Daisuke... don't come out of your room!" _Hikari doesn't even look to the side, she can't risk anything.

"I'm not wasting any time," Serena growls, behind her, Iori stands. He slides back, "I can hear you boy, if you move another muscle, I'll bring this whole place down." Serena once again threatens, Iori stops. "Good Job!" She sneers.

"What do you want with Daisuke?" Serena looks at Hikari once again. "I will tell you where Daisuke is, if you tell me why he is so important." Hikari steps forward, but Serena doesn't care. She smiles and grins, slowly, she starts to laugh.

"What I want with Daisuke, it's very simple. I want him to suffer." Serena covers her face and breaks down laughing. "I want him to die so badly, but I can't. Really I'm here because I need to make sure of something. I need to see something very important." Serena starts to walk towards Hikari.

"_That's it... get away from Daisuke's door..."_ Hikari thinks, she sweats nervously. _"I know she won't exactly tell me, but maybe I can plan a way out safely."_ Hikari puts her head up, she sees Serena in front of her. Hikari eyes widened, she moves back very quickly. Serena starts to giggle.

"What's wrong?" Serena asks, Hikari was completely shocked, she keeps moving back. Iori, Gatomon and Armadillomon looks in confusion. "Oh, you see it, don't you?" Serena giggles, she moves towards Hikari. Hikari was completely, not even shaking anymore.

"She, she, she-" Before Hikari could finish she was kicked in the stomach. Hikari coughs and falls down, coughing and spitting.

"Hikari!" Gatomon protects her partner, Serena turns around and looks at Iori. Iori then growls, but his body calms. He gets a smile on his face.

"So Serena, I could not tell you where Daisuke is... since you hurt my friend." Iori eyes glare, they showed complete malice towards her now. Serena's eyes completely change, her malice, no insanity. Iori had a look of fear. _"She's dangerous, she clearly isn't all talk from the get go, but this is way beyond my expectation."_ Iori moves down a bit.

"So now little boy, you don't challenge me, you got that!" Serena growls, Iori could feel her tension. "I love that look, but it isn't for me, maybe _him_, but not me." Serena keeps walking forward, now she is right next to Daisuke's room again.

"Wait!" Hikari coughs and gets back up. "Promise me, whatever you do, you will do it somewhere else. I can tell, I can tell you won't kill Daisuke, but all of us, you might. I see that, but please, anywhere but here!" Hikari was trying to compromise, Iori and Gatomon in utter shock.

"Really, but come on, why do you want to save this hospital... it's full of useless people." Serena giggles, Hikari growls, "you're willing to give up Daisuke... to save people who can't save you?" Serena then walks towards Hikari once again.

"I know what I'm doing, knowing Daisuke, he would do the same." Hikari gets up, she holds her stomach. "Just please... please, don't fight here or kill us here." Hikari walks forward towards Serena.

"I just don't care anymore..." Serena says, "at this point I'll do anything, but listen to you!" Serena points at Hikari, Hikari's eyes widened, Hikari growls. Serena only gives another smile, "what's wrong?" Serena teases.

"It's nothing... okay, we go to the Digital World after this and I fight you." Hikari points at the door, "he's in there, I promise, I'm not lying." Hikari puts her hand down.

"Really... you're not lying," Serena then goes over to the door. She opens it and finds it empty. "What!?" A slam was heard, Armadillomon and Iori both got out through the wall. They head to the bottom, after them comes out Hikari and Gatomon.

"Got her!" Iori smiles, turning slowly, he has send a text to Takeru and Miyako to get the emergency patients out. Koushiro knew this was going to happen, so the minor injured patients were moved the first minute Daisuke checked into the hospital. Iori texted not only Takeru, but Daisuke too. Daisuke made an escape through the window, he texted when he first got to the door of Daisuke, covering himself. Hikari knew too, she planned everything.

Outside, in the entrance, Takeru and Miyako stood, with Ken still injured. Them and their Digimon, looking up at Hikari and Iori dropping down with their Digimon. Daisuke is coming down with Veemon fully healed.

"You bitches..." Serena whispers.

**End**


	6. Lustful Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 6: Lustful Power**

"Veemon!" Daisuke screams, he was only wearing hospital pants. ExVeemon flies up and gets Daisuke, Iori and Hikari. Then ExVeemon lands on the ground, right in front of the others.

"We did it!" Miyako jumps up cheering, Ken smiles too. He had on a black long sleeve shirt, he had the white hospital pants too.

"Yeah..." Hikari jumps down with Gatomon as does Iori with Armadillomon. Daisuke slides down, once he lands he feels a sharp pain.

"_No... please not right now..." _Daisuke drops down. The ambulance with the emergency patients were leaving. Everyone was focused on the, but not Daisuke at the moment.

"_Come on Daisuke... you're going to need me."_ Daisuke hears the voice once again. Hikari is the first to turn towards Daisuke. The hospital, in a blink of an eye, is completely destroyed by some black cloud wave.

* * *

Taichi runs down the street with Agumon. He is wearing a navy blue shirt. Over it is a blue coat with a dragon sign on the back. He had on dark jeans and black shoes. He stops and he is speechless. He looks up and sees what is a black wave like thing. Touching the sky and going down to the ground.

"What is that?" Agumon asks, Taichi did not have a good feeling about this. "It's a Digimon... a strong one..." Taichi growls and runs, "Wait!" Agumon runs towards his partner.

* * *

"Everyone get ready!" Miyako stands up, everyone, but Daisuke looks at the cloud that is fading. Daisuke turns around, seeing the cloud getting thinner towards the center.

"I'm ready..." Gatomon aims her right paw at the cloud. There was a small cloud in the center of a destroyed hospital.

"Come on out!" Iori screams, he sees red eyes glow. "We're ready..." he mumbles. It was completely quiet, the cloud is fading. Everyone looks closely to see its face.

The Digidestined's eyes widened, they could feel a million cuts on their body. There limbs getting torn bit by bit. They all screamed inside their heads of agony.

There heart finally beats, the Digidestines collapses. They all couldn't move or breath, they saw there own death. Daisuke screams and stands up. Everyone else snaps out of it. Daisuke's eyes were fading to black, his eyes glowed red. ExVeemon roars, energy comes out of him.

Ken comes and hits Daisuke in the back of the head. Knocking him out, the Digidestined didn't see Daisuke's eyes, only heard his fear. ExVeemon turns back to Demi-Veemon. Stingmon come and grabs Ken, Daisuke and Demi-Veemon. He flies away, Angemon was holding everyone else, he was already flying away.

"Are you guys okay?" Hawkmon asks, he witness Miyako throwing up. Miyako and Hikari were completely scared, almost crying. Iori was shocked along with Takeru, Daisuke was knocked out and Ken was scared.

* * *

"I do hate moving targets, but it's fun," Serena voice is heard, the Digimon points her finger towards the two Digimon. She shoots out a blast, Angemon and Stingmon gets hit. They both land in the middle of the street. "Now I have to go all the way over there..."

* * *

"What happened?" Hikari opens her eyes, she remembers hearing Hawkmon talk, next second it was all dark. She looks and sees Takeru in front of her. Behind him was everyone else. "Takeru?" Hikari was bleeding from her left forehead. Takeru was bleeding from his mouth.

"You're okay," Takeru smiles, Miyako was behind him, she didn't have her left sleeve and blood was coming down it. Iori was bleeding from his leg, his left pant sleeve was cut in half. Daisuke was the least injured, he was knocked out. Next to him was Ken, who only had a scratch on his right cheek.

Wormmon and Patamon were the only Digimon injured. "That thing could have killed us..." Patamon coughs in fear.

"That was Lillithmon..." Gatomon explains, she stands up. Daisuke was starting to wake up, "I didn't think they were alive... not one..." Gatomon shivers.

"Who's Lillithmon?" Iori asks.

"Once, when the Digital World was just starting, no when it began. An evil came upon the world, a Digimon so strong that even the strongest of Digimon could not match. Lucemon was born, destruction was created, fear and panic. True evil... Lucemon destroyed everything, but then supposedly two brave Digimon defeated him." Gatomon looks outside, where it was empty.

"But Lucemon came back, weaker, but he manage to create a group. The Seven Sins, I only know three out of the seven. Remember Daemon... he's one."

"What!?" Ken snaps up.

"Yes, but when I saw him, I didn't get the chance to say anything. And he then got rid of him. There is a possibility..."

"five more Digimon of Lillithmon caliber, we could meet. And one is stronger than all the others huh?" Daisuke gets up, he looks at Gatomon. "I don't know about you, but we have to kill that thing out there!" Daisuke points outside.

"Daisuke!" Hikari and Takeru both snap. "That thing just nearly-" Takeru talks.

"Shut up!" Daisuke snaps at Takeru. "I know... that thing... with one look made me panic, scared..." Daisuke tighten his fist. "The risks... I know what they could be, but if one of those did that to us in a split second. Imagine all seven combined..." Daisuke growls.

"The girl, Serena... or whatever, she was the one that attacked the ambulance. And from what you guys told me, she is the one that might have done something to Ken and I when we were taken. I don't care, she dies tonight!" Daisuke walks towards his Digimon, Demi-Veemon, he picks him up. "Seven Sin... which Sin was Daemon and Lillitmon."

"Daemon is Wrath, Lillithmon is Lust, Lucemon is Pride." Gatomon answers.

"I didn't ask about Lucemon, but thank you." Daisuke looks at his palms, they were still shaking. "Lust huh?" Daisuke chuckles, "I could have imagined what _'Lust' _did to two young guys." Daisuke makes a joke and laughs. Then immediately gets serious.

"I got a plan..." Iori stands up.

**End**


	7. Iori vs Serena 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 7: Iori vs. Serena**

"Everyone got the plan?" Iori asks, everyone nods. "Okay, we need her to find this place first. She will... she is looking for Daisuke." Iori looks at Daisuke who is glaring down.

"Okay, Ken, keep on watch," Iori orders Ken, Ken moves towards the windows edge and looks out at the street.

"Hikari..." Iori walks towards her, she turns around looking down at him. "You saw it too didn't you, back at the hospital." Iori recalls Hikari freezing before she got kicked. "She has Daisuke's family features," he murmurs. Hikari face darkens, "I don't know or care what she has to do with Daisuke at this point. We need to her dead... if she lives, everyone will die." Iori turns around, Hikari saw how afraid Iori was... to take a life.

"They have to be around here," Lillithmon lands on the crater where Stingmon and Angemon landed on before.

"She's here!" Ken whispers, Daisuke and him look at each other. Everyone else moves to the other side of the building.

"_First Part..." _Lillithmon looks to the side, seeing the abandon building rubble. Imperialdramon arm comes out and his laser aims at her. _"Sneak Attack!"_ Iori's plan went to everyone's head.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fire, Lillithmon's body is engulfed into the blast. The blast ends quickly, Lillithmon wasn't even scratched, only blinded. She looks around and doesn't see Imperialdramon.

"They used him to escape," Lillithmon walked forward, "clever bastards," Lillithmon giggles.

"_Second Part.. Sneak Away!" _Aquilamon and Angewomon were both carrying all the younger Digidestined. They were flying very low, but carefully.

"Is she didn't decide to dodge, we would have been dead..." Wormmon rests on Ken's lap. "It's still so damn scary, such power..." Wormmon pants.

"Now we have to find Taichi and the others, we need the entire team to take her down." Iori says, "that Positron Laser did nothing, we still need more power." Iori then looks back at where the building fell. "If we go on, we might take down all of Odaiba." Iori started to think.

"Her raw power..." Angewomon smirks, "such a thing to even exist, I know Seven Sin were powerful, but I'm, trembling in this form."

"Don't worry, now we have to find our brother." Hikari speaks up, "hopefully we do very soon. He's the only one that can help us out of all older Destined." Hikari puts her head up. All of a sudden, both Aquilamon and Angewomon stopped. Hikari looks and her eyes widens, she sees Lillithmon, floating in front of everyone.

"You know who I want..." Lillithmon speaks and then she at Daisuke. Daisuke was glaring, covering his left eye. "Daisuke if you come with me now, I won't kill your friends." Lillithmon extends her hand. Everyone goes to protect Daisuke, Daisuke gets up.

"Deal," Daisuke says under everyone' shock. Daisuke then looks at Aquilamon. "Let me down, I can't risk it for you guys. Do it..." Daisuke orders Aquilamon who doesn't listen. "Fine..." Daisuke jumps backwards and falls down.

"Daisuke!" Everyone screams, Lillithmon comes over Daisuke about to grab him.

"Got you..." Daisuke shows her a random phone, it said, "_if she comes, jump,"_ in text, it was from Iori. Lillithmon is smacked to a building in mid-air by Ankylomon. ExVeemon comes and grabs Daisuke, landing on the ground.

"Go you guys, me and Daisuke got this!" Iori looks at the other Digidestines. Iori was on Ankylomon with a face of determination. Aquilamon and Angewomon flies away, Ankylomon lands on the ground, next to ExVeemon.

"Ready..." Iori asks Daisuke who gets off ExVeemon. He is still holding his left eye.

"I am, but you stay back, she wants me." Daisuke moves in front of Iori. ExVeemon growls as does Ankylomon. "Power-wise we are screwed, but I think we can manage." Daisuke drops a sweat, he was completely nervous.

"You guys should not have left your entire team..." Lillithmon lands. She faces the two Digidestined, "now let's see, who will I kill today?" Lillithmon asks. Daisuke screams and holds his stomach.

"_No... please... not right now!"_ Daisuke painfull asks his inner darkness. "Don't!" Daisuke screams and both his eyes glowed red. Lillithmon grins in happiness, Iori was shocked. ExVeemon drops down and turns to Veemon. Veemon skin was ripping apart, revealing a dark layer under.

"Veemon!" Ankylomon screams, Lillithmon passes both of them. She moves towards Iori, suddenly Daisuke moves in front of him. His eyes still glowing red, black about to fill the white. Lillithmon drops her power, she hits Daisuke only pushing him back.

"You reacted quickly," Lillithmon smiles and giggles. She moves back a bit, Daisuke is panting, his eyes were back to normal. _"He's smart... he used me to stop the energy flow. He wasn't just protecting the kid..." _Lillithmon smiles in insanity. _"I want to kill him..."_ Ankylomon swings his tail, Lillithmon stops it with one hand. _"But I can't..." _she sneers inside.

"You really thought that attack would even move me?" Lillithmon turns around and asks Ankylomon. Veemon comes and punch her in the face, she doesn't move at all. Veemon had data coming out of his hand. "You hurt yourself, little Digimon?" Lillithmon snickers.

Lillithmon was a bit caught off guard, ExVeemon was over her very quickly. "You smart little demon..."

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon fires and his Lillithmon point blank. Ankylomon slides back to be in front of Daisuke. ExVeemon flies to be right next to Ankylomon.

"You really don't get it?" Lillithmon asks, coming out the smoke. "Both your powers combine can't even scratch me." Lillithmon spreads her arms.

"You're completely right!" Daisuke and Iori hears a familiar voice behind them. "Great Tornado!" Lillithmon's body gets smashed into the concrete. WarGreymon flips backwards and lands on his feet. Iori and Daisuke turn around. "Is this the part where one of you says, _'You're Late?'_" Taichi asks.

"Actually... you're quite early!" Daisuke and Taichi smile at each other.

**End**


	8. Taichi's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 8: Taichi's Arrival**

"So the older brother decided to show up," Serena comes out of the crater instead of Lilithmon.

"You're a human that transforms to a Digimon, that's interesting..." Taichi walks forward too. "I saw the others pass, you left them quite a beating... you know one of them was my sister?" Taichi glares.

"Hikari Yagami... I hate her so much..." Serena looks up. "You don't understand, how much it would mean to me if I could kill her." Serena gives an angry look of insanity.

"I don't care, Hikari at one point was taken from the Dark Ocean, not too long ago. Takeru saved her, he defeated and killed the Dragomon, along with the Dark Ocean. Hikari is happy and you won't take that away. We are at peace and you won't take none of that away!" Taichi screams.

"I know all about the Dark Ocean thing with Hikari. It was about two years ago wasn't it?" Serena asks, Iori was shocked she knew the information. "I know every big event that happened to all of you." Daisuke growls, he gets on one knee.

"None of that matters, you took Daisuke and Ken away when you attacked the hospital. What did you do?" Taichi briefly asks what everyone wants to know.

"You won't live to find out..." Serena points and her body is full of darkness. Lilithmon comes and goes for a kill. WarGreymon uses his shield and blocks the attack. WarGreymon moves his shield, he goes for an uppercut, Lilithmon moves back.

"_Use me Daisuke..."_ Daisuke hears the voice again. _"Your friends Digimon won't be able to kill her. You need me!"_ The voice yells, Daisuke doesn't listen.

"Daisuke..." Iori pats his back, "don't worry, Taichi is here to briefly protect us. WarGreymon doesn't plan on killing her, he only is here to get everyone ready." Iori explains.

"I know that," Daisuke gives a fake smile. "ExVeemon and Ankylomon will be here to help everyone." Daisuke looks at his Digimon, he is actually worried. When he almost went insane, his Digimon is also affected. _"I can't let myself be succumbed into fear and anger. I can't release my own darkness."_ Daisuke promises himself.

"I love this, this engagement of fighting... it's so thrilling!" Lilithmon hits WarGreymon in the face, moving him back. "Ooh, you must have been really strong to hold that punch and not die..." Lilithmon giggles, WarGreymon growls at Lilithmon.

"That punch could have knocked me out if it was even a little stronger." WarGreymon was about to fall, but he refused. He couldn't go down on such a opponent. WarGreymon moved forward, he aimed his claws towards Lilithmon's face. Lilithmon ducks down, Lilithmon then smiles.

"Time for you to die, Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon shoots up her claws. WarGreymon disappeared all of a sudden. "He moved..." Lilithmon then turns around.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fires his blast wave. It hits Lilithmon immeadetely, WarGreymon jumps up. The explosion surrounds her completely, brightening the street. Daisuke and Iori were both moved back by their Digimon. They all land when the blast fades. Taichi stands there seeing Lilithmon come out unscathed.

"That didn't even tickled." Lilithmon looks back seeing WarGreymon goes for a sneak attack. "Impressive," Lilithmon moves out of the way, "your power if low, but you not only managed to dodge one of my attack." She hits him to the ground. "But even attack right after. That must have took a lot of energy, especially after taking a straight blow."

"Damn you!" WarGreymon keeps on attacking, but Lilithmon is just dodging.

"You're not afraid I give you that, but I mean..." Lilithmon catches his claw with her bare hand. "did you really think you would stand a chance because you are a Mega?" Lilithmon lifts WarGreymon up and smashes him down. "You're a dumbass..." Lilithmon gets hit my Ankylomon, she was distracted. ExVeemon comes and kicks her down the ground. They both move back.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon drops the blast, it explodes causing a crater. WarGreymon rolls out and gets on his feet. He looks while the blast fades. WarGreymon growls expecting Lilithmon to come out of it. Lilithmon does with a big grin.

"It was a good, but failed attempt to hurt me. I can't believe you would think such a tactic would even affect me?" Lilithmon walks towards WarGreymon. "All you showed was how much power you need. I'm going to stop having fun and start actually showing you some of my attacks. Which one will kill you, the first or the others?" Lilithmon asks, she is suddenly behind WarGreymon.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon attacks, WarGreymon turns around and blocks with his shield. "Darkness Love!" Lilithmon shoots out a kiss that hits WarGreymon in the chest. WarGreymon stops and screams, he drops down to the ground. "I don't like this attack... I can't attack until two things happen. You're my slace or until it kills you."

"WarGreymon!" Taichi screams, Lilithmon giggles, sensing WarGreymon energy will go down. WarGreymon starts to fall backwards.

"It's done," Lilithmon faces ExVeemon and Ankylomon. "Your turn..." Lilithmon is then buried under a Terra Force from WarGreymon. It explodes immediately, WarGreymon lands in front of Taichi.

"I broke through the attack, it wasn't easy, it was painful, but I managed to not let it last. It's a fearsome attack, if I didn't break out of it when I did, I would have been controlled." WarGreymon looks at the blast fade away.

"You actually got me, it stung a bit," Lilithmon looks at WarGreymon with an insane killing intent. "But still not enough to even injure me completely." Lilithmon moved forward towards WarGreymon who was starting to feel the insane malice Lilithmon had.

"Time for you to die!" Lilithmon moved forward, suddenly she was frozen. She was immediately hit by WarGreymon, her body completely thrown across the street.

"I didn't think I will make it, but guess I did. Let the two best Digidestined fight together once again." Yamato walked forward, right next to Taichi.

"You're late," Taichi grins.

**End**


	9. Tag Team Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 9: Tag Team Action**

"So that's our opponent huh?" Yamato walks forward, he wore a black long sleeve and turtle neck shirt. He had on jeans and black blue shoes. "She's really scary," Yamato shivers.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't broken down yet." Taichi looks closely at Lilithmon was finally stopped. MetalGarurumon lands right next to WarGreymon.

"You think we can handle her now?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"Hell no, but we can try." WarGreymon saw Lilithmon moving towards him. "Let's go!" WarGreymon jumps forward, he aims his claws towards Lilithmon's head. Lilithmon ducks down, she was about to get up, but he hands were frozen to the ground.

"Damn it you two," Lilithmon is then smashed down to the ground by WarGreymon's Great Tornado. WarGreymon jumps up, Lilithmon follows him. She grabs his head, then she turns and grabs the upcoming MetalGarurumon by the neck. "And I thought one was annoying," Lilithmon giggles.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon tries to slash through Lilithmon's arm, but he fails.

"My power is too great for you," Lilithmon giggles and then starts to put pressure on WarGreymon's neck and MetalGarurumon's neck. "Huh?" She gets hit by a weak blast in front of her. She looks and sees ExVeemon. "You..." Lilithmon's eyes widens, her right arm was cut off.

She turns to him, but her left arm gets cut off right after. "Sneaky bastards-" Lilithmon is then kicked by MetalGarurumon to the building. She is smashed to it, making a crater on the side of the wall. Her arms start to heal, very slowly. _"Power-wise, they are ants, but skill, they can be good. I can't use the full extent of my power since Daisuke could get harmed. He stayed here for a reason..."_

"You must have had a hard time to even land one hit." MetalGarurumon walks forward. "We need to completely be a perfect tag team to even survive this." MetalGarurumon walks forward.

"I'm ready when you are," WarGreymon moves forward completely as does MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon spins around, creating Great Tornado. Lilithmon jumps up, but suddenly her feet are once again frozen to the ground. WarGreymon heads for her stomach, Lilithmon puts right her arm forward. She is holding WarGreymon back, suddenly her right arm is completely frozen. She moves down as WarGreymon passes her.

She turns and punches MetalGarurumon, MetalGarurumon howls, she grabs his neck. She smashes him to the ground. "Die!" Lilithmon goes for a killing blow, she stops and turns around seeing a Terra Force about to land on her. Lilithmon turns back to MetalGarurumon created a frozen barrier.

"Smart little shit, they wanted to corner me to get attacked." Lilithmon gets hit once again, MetalGarurumon slides out of the explosion. MetalGarurumon stands in the opposite side of the explosion from WarGreymon. The blast fades and Lilithmon comes out after MetalGarurumon.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon lets out missiles that immediately head towards Lilithmon. Lilithmon cuts them all, but her arms are frozen. "Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon lets out a missile that directly hits Lilithmon. Lilithmon is surrounded by ice, she breaks through it instantly.

"It failed..." Lilithmon moves forward, "Nazar Claw," MetalGarurumon ducks down ultimately dodging the attack. She grabs his neck once again and smashes him down. WarGreymon comes from behind and she grabs his face too. Smashes both right next to each other.

"It's time for both of you to die, "Empress Emblaze!" A seal comes over Lilithmon. A monster comes out and then smashes both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon in the ground even deeper. Everyone else looks in shock, the monster roars as Lilithmon walks towards the other Digimon.

"It's over-" Lilithmon hears the cries of the monster she summoned. She turns around and sees her monster freeze completely. It breaks apart and WarGreymon passes through him. He flies up as the monster is broken down. "Impressive," MetalGarurumon walks on the ground while growling at her.

"You beat him, but you still took the appropriate damage," Lilithmon giggles, "I like that, how both of you use each other moves. Fight together, for what, to get absolutely no where." Lilithmon then turns to the Digidestined. "The difference between me and you. You have to kill me to kill the host which is me. For you guys, I can just kill your precious partners and you're rendered useless." Lilithmon aims her hand at Taichi and Yamato.

"I'm not going to kill you," Lilithmon then faces the two Mega Digimon. "My master or the other sins don't like taking the easy way out. I'll kill you two then kill your two partners right after. I promise!" Lilithmon moves forward in quick speed. WarGreymon moves down taking out his shield.

He blocks Lilithmon initial attack, Lilithmon then moves him out of the way. She heads for MetalGarurumon who was gone. "Quick aren't ya?" Lilithmon slaps the gaint missiles coming. It freezes the ground, Lilithmon turns to MetalGarurumon who was in the air.

"Come here!" Lilithmon chases him, MetalGarurumon moves to the side. She still follows him, MetalGarurumon hits the building. He moves down, Lilithmon hits the building trying to slow down. She looks down, but over her, she was hit by WarGreymon. She is smashes to the ground, WarGreymon flips and moves back.

Lilithmon moves towards WarGreymon who was shocked. "Nazar Claw!" Lilithmon shoots her nail forward, WarGreymon stands there, Lilithmon entire body was frozen.

"Move!" MetalGarurumon growls, WarGreymon does so, they both move right next to each other. "One more second and you wouldn't have a head." MetalGaururmon and WarGreymon both pant.

"So much pressure and power coming out of being..." WarGreymon then sees Lilithmon break out of ice. "We need to win this!" WarGreymon growls.

"I am not shocked, but I am impressed. You two are better than I thought, but sorry to inform. It's over." Lilithmon moves forward two both Mega once again.

"Here she comes..." WarGreymon whispers and gets ready.

Daisuke looks at the fight, covering his left eye which was covered by darkness. _"You need me."_ Daisuke just his darkness talk to him even more.

**End**


	10. All Against One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 10: All Against One**

"To think that both of you, would fall so easily." Lilithmon smiles at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who were both laid down in front of her. WarGreymon was missing a claw and his armor chest was half broken. MetalGarurumon had a broken armor around his face.

"Took a while," Lilithmon touched her cheek that had a noticeable bruise. "It's time for you to both die," Lilithmon puts her hand up. "Huh?" Lilithmon looks up, "I thought you ran away." Lilithmon kicks WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon away. Lilithmon turns back to Serena.

"I couldn't leave my friends," Hikari walks in front of Taichi and Yamato. Gatomon was right next to her, "I want to know, why do you hate me so much?" Hikari asks. "You only mentioned that you hate me, why is that?"

"Why I hate you, why?" Serena's eyes widened. "Because you represent everyhting I hate..."

"No I do," Serena looks back and sees Garudamon. "I am Love while you are Lust." Sora walks forward. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue sweater over. She wore black jeans and brown boots.

"Sora," Serena gives her a look of pure malice. "Sora, Digidestined of Love, do you want to die?"

"Wow," Sora giggles, "how the hell did everyone face you so far. I can tell you are a complete monster." Sora sweats.

"I know, but you think a Ultimate can beat me." Serena is surrounded by aura. She is completely filled, but it stops. "I don't want to transform. I want to talk to Hikari." Serena turns to Hikari, Garudamon leg comes down and smashes Serena. Hikari looks in complete shock.

"I'm sorry, but she cannot live," Sora walks forward, she stops. Garudamon leg was getting lifted, under it was red eyes.

"You want to die," Lilithmon was now under it, "you want to die quickly," Lilithmon then throws Garudamon in the air. "Time to kill this weak bitch!" Lilithmon smiles, she looks to the side. A hammer hits her to the building, Zudomon stands there, frightened.

"I can feel that aura myself, it feels so scary," Jyou stands right next to Hikari. He wore a purple collar shirt. He had on white pants and black shoes. "Be careful you guys, this isn't Piedmon or MaloMyotismon, this is much, much worse." Jyou was shaking.

Garudamon moved with Sora to the others. "You two should have waited." Koushiro with MegaKabuterimon lands behind everyone. "But I guess since you are okay, we are all okay." Koushiro smiles, sliding down his Digimon's hand. He wore a black shirt with a orange collar shirt over. He had on dark brown pants and green with white shoes.

"Lillymon, go heal WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Mimi ordered, "as much as you can, be careful though." Mimi was nervous, she was as scared as everyone else. Mimi wore a white shirt, but had on a pink sweater over it. She had on jeans and white shoes one.

Behind her was the other younger Digidestined. "You guys survived," Miyako joked, all the Digimon were healed. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were slowly healing completely.

Lilithmon comes out of the building, "that was so weak," Lilithmon turns and sees MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon standing. "You two are healed?" Lilithmon turns around and sees all the Digimon and DNA Digimon from the Digidestined. "Wow, a full house, I can't wait to kill you all." Lilithmon smiles.

"No you won't!" MetalGarurumon moves forward, "Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon attacks, letting out a breath of ice. Lilithmon jumps up, then Silphymon is right behind her. Silphymon hits her in the face, she moves back quickly.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shoots off her blast, Lilithmon puts her hand forward and takes the blast.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon comes from behind and tries to attack Lilithmon who roles out of the way. Lilithmon then looks up and sees Imperialdramon's laser.

"Fuck, Again?" She gets hit, causing the concrete around to break. Imperialdramon moves back, he sees Lilithmon not even on her knees. Only standing there, dusting off, "I hate the light it gives off, it's annoying." Lilithmon then looks down, her legs were frozen down. "Trapping me again-" she is smashed by Imperialdramon's fist.

"Got you..." Imperialdramon says, but he soon is in shock. Lilithmon lifts his hand with one hand.

"You're not that strong, two Digimon combined and this is the power you give off." Lilithmon is now in front of Imperialdramon's face. "Weak ass Bitch!" Lilithmon punches Imperialdramon who moves back, MegaKabuterimon grabs him so he wouldn't fly hard.

"Wow WarGreymon could barely talk fifty percent of that punch, and that punch was only fifty percent of what I have." Lilithmon giggles, "huh?" Lilithmon is immediately smashed by Garudamon's Wing Blade. Then Garudamon is thrown up, Lilithmon standing there with her fist up.

"I don't like bright things right in front of my eyes..." Lilithmon then is frozen completely. She sees Imperialdramon laser in front of her. "I get it..." Lilithmon looks back at WarGreymon charging up Terra Force. "This was a plan, to double attack me-" Lilithmon is quickly hit by both blast.

"She isn't done," Daisuke said holding his right eye. "That attack won't do any good right now. We need to keep-" Daisuke drops coughing blood.

"Don't move too much!" Miyako screamed, the other Digidestined worried, looked at Daisuke. "You need to rest, you're sick." Miyako snapped at him.

"Yeah Daisuke," Miyako looks back at where the two blast hit. Lilithmon stood there with dust around her, clearing very quickly. "I don't want you to faint when the last hope you have withers away, by my hands. I want you to witness, the death of your friends." Lilithmon grins insanely. "as there corpses are smashed, torn apart, blood every where and all I show... all you see is a pool of blood and there heads." Lilithmon laughs, malice and insanity are both given off.

**End**


	11. Time is Running Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 11: Time is Running Out**

"Come on!" Lilithmon smiled, she smashes the ground below her. Silphymon moves back with Lillymon. "You two were so comfortable hitting me from behind, how about now!?" Lilithmon aims to Silphymon's face. She is stopped by WarGreymon who was defending with his shield.

Lilithmon puts her hand up and stops Zudomon's Hammer. He is shocked, a sound wave surrounds the street. Lilithmon is in front of Zudomon, she hits him back into the building.

"Darkness Love-" Shakkoumon comes in front and sucks up the blast. Then he releases it into his kind of energy. Lilithmon swings the blast away, with no damage down to her. "Even when reflecting my own attacks, you're still weak." Lilithmon grabs Shakkoumon and smashes him into the building with Zudomon.

"_Damn it, they are causing too much damage, we cleared the hospital for the initial attack. Then the area for the real battle... we got lucky to do things this easily, but if this battle keeps going. The entire city will be involved."_ Koushiro thought seeing the Digimon battle off the others.

"_This is kind of annoying, two Digimon beat my own speed by a bit. The others are just flies, flying around and one can suck up my energy. At this rate, I will lose."_ Lilithmon grinned as she landed on the ground. "Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon attacks WarGreymon who puts up his shield.

"_If I'm correct," _Lilithmon beside her who was Silphymon. Silphymon was shocked, "Got you... Darkness Love-" Imperialdramon's beam comes down and smashes Lilithmon's body to the ground. Imperialdramon stops and looks down at the hole, Lilithmon comes out of it.

"_I forgot, there's always a third to attack when Plan B goes wrong."_ Lilithmon laughs insanely. "How long can you last?" Lilithmon screams at all the Digimon.

"_Fuck!"_ Daisuke drops to one knee. _"No please," _Daisuke growls at himself, both his eyes started to glow red. _"I need to hold it... a bit... longer..." _Daisuke thinks to himself, he stands up.

"_I'm running out of time," _Daisuke thinks as his left eye is going completely black.

"Too Slow!" Lilithmon snaps, she smashes Shakkoumon to the ground. "Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon turns around and aims at Silphymon who was attacking. WarGreymon comes and completely blocks the attack. Lilithmon pulls WarGreymon in, but she completely freezes in her tracks.

MetalGarurumon passes her, freezing her body. "Wing Blade!" Garudamon smashes her down. Garudamon rises up, but Lilithmon comes up and upper cuts her. "Nazar-" WarGreymon shows up behind. "Nail!" Lilithmon stabs WarGreymon in the side. WarGreymon screams in agony, his armor is ripped easily.

"Got you," Lilithmon pulls back, data coming out. "Huh?" Lilithmon spins and punches Garudamon to the ground. "You two fought well, but you couldn't do it." Garudamon turns back to Biyomon as WarGreymon to Agumon. "I'll let you have a quick and painless, death!" Lilithmon drops down for the kill.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon screams, Lilithmon feels herself being sucked in. She turns around to find the Gate.

"Really!" Lilithmon breaks the entire Gate with a blast. "You're not strong enough to even touch me alone. You think you are strong enough to capture me?" Lilithmon laughs, then she is front of MagnaAngemon. "Don't make me laugh!" Lilithmon goes for the kill. Her hand is suddenly inside the Gate of Destiny.

"Your entire body, yeah I can't suck up, but your killing hands. I can..." MagnaAngemon growls and Lilithmon punches through MagnaAngemon's helmet. She turns him back into Tokomon.

"You really aren't smart... to stand there and talk while my other arm is free." Lilithmon pulls her hand out. The portal closes, "pathetic little angel..." Lilithmon is about to attack Tokomon, but Ankylomon grabs him and moves away. Lilithmon is quickly frozen and she turns around.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon attacks, Lilithmon's body goes through the street and into a building. The building completely explodes and turns to pieces of rocks. Everyone looked shocked, "I'm sorry, that was everything I had." Imperialdramon falls, turning back to Veemon and Wormmon.

"Let me see, is that six now, half of them huh?" The Digidestined looked in shock as Lilithmon passed them. "It was a good attempt, stung, but wasn't enough to make me scream." Lilithmon grins and looks at the two Digimon. "Who's next, certainly not Tokomon," Lilithmon mocked.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Daisuke stood up. _"I have to..." _Daisuke closed both his eyes. _"You, not all, but please, help me..."_

"Now who is next-" ExVeemon punched Lilithmon, Lilithmon moved back a bit. "Oh my..." Lilithmon eyes widens in excitement. "That actually felt like a real Champion Digimon punch." Lilithmon looked at ExVeemon whose skin was ripping. "No..." Lilithmon noticed what was happening.

ExVeemon was surrounded by black and blue aura. In a quick moment AeroVeedramon came out. "You!" Lilithmon turned around to Daisuke who had his left eye completely black and color Red.

"That's Daisuke's Ultimate," Hikari turns around to Daisuke to collapsed. "Daisuke..." Hikari looks in shock, she didn't know what was going on. Lilithmon witnesses, AeroVeedramon turn to Demi-Veemon.

"_Damn it,"_ Lilithmon was nervous, if I tried attacking. _"AeroVeedramon would have turned Mega in a matter of seconds."_ Lilithmon looks at Daisuke who was getting helped by Jyou.

"Your fight is with me!" MetalGarurumon comes and attacks Lilithmon who was still shocked at the actions that transpired.

"_You wasted too much energy dumbass!" _Daisuke heard the darkness speak in his head. "Shut up!" Daisuke mumbled out loud. _"Next time use me correctly!" _

"Is something wrong?" Jyou asked Daisuke who did not answer, only angrily looked at himself. _"I don't know if it was Lilithmon or I am correct. Did Daisuke aura turned dark?"_ Jyou was thinking carefully. _"He might just be sick."_

"It's time to use Plan B," Koushiro walks forward.

**End**


	12. Combined Forces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 12: Combined Forces**

Lilithmon smiles, she turns to the Ultimate Digimon. They all looked surprised, MetalGarurumon stood in front of her, beaten up and broken. "Now who's next?" Lilithmon powers up. I took out seven of you guys, I want to see what the last five got?" Lilithmon eyes widens in insanity.

"You think I'm done," Lilithmon turns around and sees MetalGarurumon standing up.

"I could have let you live, but since you're begging to die. Okay, first one then!" Lilithmon powers up extremely high. "Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon aims down, MetalGarurumon moves out of the way. The hand goes through completely, it breaks and creates a crater.

"Nice job dodging," Lilithmon says, she gets kicked from behind. It was Silphymon, Lilithmon aims for the leg. Silphymon moves back. "You're really slow," Lillithmon growls while being in front of Silphymon.

"Static Force..." Silphymon hits the blast on Lilithmon's face. Lilithmon puts her hand on Silphymon's face.

"Die-" Lilithmon's hand is frozen, then broken off by Silphymon chopping it.

"What is this? Impressive, you managed to rip my arm without WarGreymon's claw." Lilithmon grows her hand back. "Now do me the favor of not being annoying." Lilithmon moves and punches MetalGarurumon to the ground.

"I got a plan now," Koushiro goes over to Ken. _"We are going to need Daisuke to wake up first..."_ Koushiro looks at the unconscious Daisuke.

Daisuke was in deep pain, Daisuke inside his mind, he was standing in a pool. "What's this?" Daisuke looks around.

"_You're finally here..."_ Daisuke turns around, _"to think you will be able to get into here."_ Daisuke sees a dark cloud. It glowed red eyes. _"You might have entered your mind accidentally thought..."_ the cloud cleared.

Daisuke looks and his eyes widened, in front of him stood another him. This one had darker skin, eyes glowed purple. Hair was silver and he wore a black robe. _"We need to talk about one thing before I let you go."_ Daisuke was facing what could be his darkness.

"_Don't die,"_ the dark form said, _"I want you to never risk your life. I can't be there for you."_ The Dark Form pointed at him. _"Another thing... use me when you need me, got it!"_ Daisuke saw his dark form was fading.

"_Because Daisuke!" _The darkness voice was also fading. _"If you die..."_ Daisuke then opens his eyes, Jyou was right next to him. Daisuke sits up, he was touching the left side of his face.

"Why did you faint?" Jyou asked, Daisuke looked at his palm.

"I don't know," Daisuke answered, then Koushiro comes in front of Daisuke.

"Daisuke, look I'm going to need you to use your power connecting with Veemon." Koushiro spoke quickly, he had too, or else Digimon will die. He told Daisuke the plan, Daisuke understood.

"_Got it..."_ Daisuke looked at his palm. _"I don't want to use your power, but lend me some. Make Veemon strong enough for one final move." _Daisuke nearly screamed at what he thinks is his Dark Form. Daisuke stood up, he felt his body was completely healed, Jyou was shocked.

"_He doesn't look pale anymore, nor sick. What happened?"_ Jyou looks at Daisuke confused, Daisuke had a face of determination.

"Let's do this..." Daisuke says and takes out his digivice.

Lilithmon is fighting Silphymon who keeps on running. "Come on you bitch, get back here!" Silphymon moves, Lilithmon smashes her legs into a building. "Come!-" Lilithmon looks and sees her legs been frozen into the building. "This again-" Lilithmon is hit into the building by Zudomon's hammer.

Lilithmon comes out through the middle, aiming her claw at his face. "You're annoying with that thing!" Lilithmon goes for the kill. WarGreymon shows up and blocks the attack with his shield. "I thought I took you out?" Lilithmon asks.

"I got healed," WarGreymon then removes the shield and aims his claws towards her head. She ducks, Lilithmon goes for an uppercut, but he is hit by a cannon. She is completely frozen on her tracks.

"Damn..." Lilithmon looks up and sees WarGreymon comes down with Great Tornado. He smashes her into the ground, WarGreymon moves back. Lilithmon then comes out and tries to take off WarGreymon's head, but he moves back even more. Then Lilithmon turns to MetalGarurumon.

"Now!" Koushiro screams and Lilithmon turns to him instantly. She stares insanely at Koushiro. Koushiro moves back in fear of what was pure darkness.

"You won't sneak attack me?" Lilithmon laughs, she looks around, she notices all the Digimon, but Veemon and Wormmon are healed. "Hehehehahahaha!" Lilithmon breaks down laughing, "you all think you can beat me?" Lilithmon screams back.

"No... we know we can!" Garudamon yells out. Lilithmon eyes keep getting more excited, her smile widens.

"This is what I want, stupid people and Digimon, thinking they have a chance. Why do you think that? When you can't even catch me!' Lilithmon breaks down laughing.

"You're easy to catch," Koushiro calls out. Lilithmon looks over him, "it's the easiest distraction anyone can give. Make their opponent lose focus... for even one second." Koushiro smiles.

"Huh?" Lilithmon looked completely surprised. She looks and sees wires wrapped around her. "I can't break through them..." Lilithmon turns around and sees Paildramon.

"You can't," MetalGarurumon freezes her to the ground. "You won't now!" MetalGarurumon flies to the air. All the Digimon in their Ultimate forms stand over Lilithmon.

"Time for you to die!" WarGreymon and the others get ready their initial attack.

"_That boy, he planned this."_ Lilithmon looks at Koushiro. _"He's smarter than I thought..." _Lilithmon eyes widened in anger and excitement. _"I'm going to make him scream... one day..."_

"Go!" Koushiro screamed. All the Digimon attacked her with their combined forces.

**End**


	13. Lost Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 13: Lost Fight**

"That as all we had..." Agumon says, panting, looking at the dust cloud created by the combined attacks.

"If that didn't finish her off, I don't know what can," Patamon laughs, "but it did."

"You guys did it..." Miyako jumps up, "Yes!" Miyako cheers, the Digimon in their rookie forms, even Salamon looked at the fading dust cloud.

"It's over," Daisuke chuckles, then he closes his eyes. He opens his eyes in shock. Daisuke drops down and coughs blood, "Damn it!"

"Daisuke!" Everyone screams, then the Digimon eyes widens.

"No..." Koushiro looks completely frightened.

"You really thought, you could beat me..." Serena came out of the fading cloud. "Got to give it to you, it hurt, but I mean it took a lot to survive. Now I just have half my energy." She giggles, Daisuke eyes start turning black.

"_You bastard... whatever... I'll use you."_ Daisuke eyes glowed red. "Kill her..." Daisuke whispers getting up.

"Let me take my time killing all of you-" Serena then was shut up by a hit to the face. Who hit her was a random human. "You!? Wrath!?" Serena growled.

"You took too long Lust," Serena eyes widens at Wrath's response. "It's time to go." He says and a portal opens under them.

"Who... Who are you!" Takeru screams, Wrath looks at him. Wrath had spiky black hair with a red tone. His eyes were blue. He wore a black shirt, a purple sweater with black and white lines all over. He had on normal jeans and black boots.

"Don't get mad," Wrath says, "my name is Wrath, this is Lust." He pats her head. "You also might ask, what do we want. Lust was supposed to capture Daisuke, but she failed. What do we want with Daisuke? We want what's inside him. We both, are the Children of Sin." Wrath and Lust start to be taken into the portal.

"Daisuke!" Lust screams out. "I'll see you again, maybe next time in a pool of blood of what you call your friends." Lust smiles, "Until then-" Lust gets slapped by Wrath.

"You're wasting time..." Wrath looks at Daisuke. "Don't forget Daisuke, you're our target."

Daisuke glared at him with his eyes red and his left eye completely black. Wrath and Lust disappear into the portal. Daisuke gets on his knees and hands. He grits his teeth, it is starting to rain.

"We survived..." Koushiro sits down, "but we lost." He looks sad, as does the entire Digidestined and Digimon. The ambulance are heard, sirens fill the city area. The battle was over and the war has only just begun.

"You didn't have to hit me." Lust growls at Wrath, they both walk down a hall.

"You should apologize, any longer and Pride would have started dying. You go and have a set time. Got it?" Wrath walks calmly forward. He opens a huge door leading to a room that was three stories high.

"Nice to see all of you," Lust smiles, Wrath just jumps to the third floor. "He's slowly using that power Pride." Lust looks up.

"That's good, but why did you stay so long?" Pride talks from way above.

"Because I couldn't use my full power... I could have killed him. Isn't Daisuke essential for you to come to earth?" Lust asks in mocking form.

"True... I brought you all here not to give you separate missions, but to give you one full one. In two days, the spam of my powers would make all of you go to Earth." Pride starts to talk once again.

"What is it this time? Will we capture anyone important?" A female voice speaks from the third floor. "Because if it is, count me out." The female comes down right next to Lust. "I won't go if it is," the girl had short brown hair. She had silver voilet eyes. She wore a black leather vest with a gray shirt under. She had on denim short shorts and black boots.

"Envy, don't argue..." Lust says, but Envy growls and glares at Pride.

"New York..." Pride whispers, Envy looks surprised.

"What!?" Envy snaps, "New York, full of Digidestined of the highest caliber in America! You want us to attack New York?" Envy asks.

"Is that a problem?" Pride asks.

Envy energy goes up instantly and surrounds the entire room. Envy then goes insane and laughs in insanity. "No! It's not a problem" She yells out, nearly shaking the entire place. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Envy chants, the floor starts to crack. She keeps on laughing, her insanity even more dangerous that Lust. "Give me the order..." she calmly says.

"Okay..." Pride stands up, he is only seen wearing gray pants and black shoes. "In two days... Order is to attack New York."

Envy's eyes widen and she gets a big wide smile. She yells in ecstatic excitement. The aura shoots out the castle, a scream that could be hear around the castle halls.

"Mimi left to America, she's going to New York. Her flight will get there is two days." Jyou says walking into Koushiro's room. He sits there with all the other Digidestined except for Mimi of course and Daisuke.

"Got it, let's do this without Daisuke and Mimi then." Koushiro then turns to Gennai. "We need to talk about what we know and what we think we know." Koushiro says.

"My inference is that they will attack Japan again, in about three days." Taichi says. "I don't think they would want to attack anywhere else. They are trying to get Daisuke right? So they will keep hunting him down."

"I think so too, but we have to wait and be ready in three days." Gennai suggests. "We need to plan out thoroughly."

**End**


	14. Preparation of Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 14: Preparation of Nothing**

"We know they were after Daisuke, that's one key point." Taichi sits down and looks around. "She didn't destroy the hospital because she had not clue where Daisuke was. So that means... he is very valuable."

"We know that much, but why, why is Daisuke so valuable?" Koushiro asks.

"It could be his power of Miracles..." Gennai suggests. "Look at what power that holds, if used right, it can release power greater than Azulongmon himself." Gennai then looks down in sadness. "But these, Sin Digimon, are way, beyond more powerful that Azulongmon current state."

"Speaking of Daisuke, what is wrong with him?" Taichi asks, "he collapsed a shit load of time. But at one point..."

"He looks perfectly fine." Jyou finished, "even after he fainted, he was okay, healthy. That was strange, Gennai?" Jyou looks at Gennai who started to think.

"Doctors couldn't find anything and Daisuke seemed fine this morning. Hopefully it was a one day thing-"

"That's the problem with Daisuke!" Takeru shot up, "it's been constant, one day he looks healthy and the other he seems like he is going to die." Takeru explained, "we need to find out what's wrong with him. He is strong... we need that strength." Takeru smiles.

"True..." Ken speaks up, "Imperialdramon is stronger than WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, but not that much. Still, it's something." Ken stands up, "whatever happened to me and Daisuke doesn't matter-"

"But that's what I been wondering about," Koushiro interrupts Ken, "you guys were taken, what did Lust do to you and why did she bring back Daisuke only to go after him again?"

"That doesn't matter now!" Hikari stands up, "Serena is going to attack again and we need to be ready! How are we going to be ready?" Hikari asks everyone.

"That's really easy to answer... training, we get our Digimon strong in the next two days." Sora answers Hikari, she nods and sits back down. "But for now, how are we going to handle _two _of those things. That Wrath character actually tamed Lust, Lust was a monster."

"Gatomon said there was Lilithmon and she saw Daemon, along with the return of Lucemon. Three of them, only three is the maximum number that we will face." Hikari leaned back, she crossed her arms. She was thinking about how things could go.

"We will get stronger, but if that isn't enough. I'm going to make the Digital World, the battleground." Gennai says.

"Why?" Miyako asks.

"Because it is necessary, the Digimon there could fight with you. It's not like we want innocent humans who don't have Digimon to fight back, right?" Gennai asks, everyone stays quiet. "I don't want the Digital World to take damage, but we can't have Tokyo or entire Japan to turn to ground zero."

"We all don't want that to happen, but I mean to take them to the Digital World. The Digital has taken so much damage in the past." Sora looks in sadness, she doesn't want the Digital World to suffer, so does anyone else.

"I know... I know the risks, but do you want to see people die?"

"I don't want to see Digimon die either." Sora snapped back at Gennai.

"Digimon can return, that's the difference." Gennai tried to not make Sora feel anymore guilty. "Lust could have done more damage, she just murdered two innocent paramedics and that wasn't even yesterday." Gennai looks at the ground, he showed a face of fear.

"You guys tell me, was Lust, did Lust have a certain time of aura." Gennai asks.

"Definitely, a killing one, one that could haunt you for life." Iori chuckled at the fear he had. "It was like being stabbed in the heart... at one point I thought I was killed." Iori looks at everyone else, but Gennai. "You guys felt that way too, one look and you knew she was dangerous."

"Serena was dangerous, without her Lilithmon form, she could make me shake." Hikari giggles, she then thinks about what her and Iori talked about. _"Looks like Daisuke..." _that stuck to her mind since the battle was over. Hikari wanted to know what Serena had to do with Daisuke.

_**-Japan Hospital-**_

Daisuke was sitting on the ledge of the hopsital he was now in. He looked around the city, he had a mad look. _"Use me, Use me." _That same dark voice repeated in Daisuke's head.

"Why?" Daisuke looks at his palm. "I risked so much, I risked so much. I wasn't strong." Daisuke gets up and looks at the sky. "Give me a reason not to jump?"

"_Why?"_ His Dark Form spoke to him._ "Because you are the Digidestined of Miracles who can save everyone." _

Daisuke angrily grits his teeth. He shakes his fist, he opens his eyes. They were both red, his left eye was becoming black.

**-Next Day-**

"I'm home," Mimi calls her parents, the plane was about to get to New York. Mimi saw the Statue of Liberty. She smiles seeing its amazing view. "I missed this place so much, I wonder if anything changed. In one week, I don't think so." Mimi said, she had bandages all around her arms.

"I get to be with Palmon and we can finally rest, I hope tommorow, the attack doesn't happen because I won't be able to make it to Japan. Only if they move it to the Digital World." Mimi murmurs. The plane gets ready to land, Mimi sees the view of New York City once more.

In the Statue of Liberty, six figures land. "New York City, most populated section in this country." Envy gets a widesmile, "I'm going to enjoy bringing everyone down. I'll take the people, you guys make sure not many get out alive." Envy looks back.

"What makes you tell us what to do?" Lust asks.

"Because I look forward to this more than anyone else. Now come on, we don't have that much time."

**End**


	15. Mimi's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 15: Attack On New York (Part 1: Mimi's Arrival)**

Mimi is walking down the parking lot of the New York plane station. Palmon was right next to her, they both looks at the dark skies. "Wow it changed pretty fast," Palmon notices, she keeps on looking up.

"It doesn't matter... I can't wait to see mom and dad." Mimi cheers, then all of a sudden an earthquake is felt. "Huh?" Mimi almost falls, "Earthquake, in New York?"

"Mimi!" Palmon points, Mimi looks and sees is completely shocked. A building completely falls, it was broken down. "I can feel a Digimon!" Palmon says.

"We need to go, those are innocent people over there." Mimi takes out her digivice.

"No Mimi, this power, this aura, whoever is doing this. Is pure evil, there's more than one." Palmon shakes, she almost collapses. Mimi looks at her frightened partner, she hears more building crashing and smashing.

"We have to fight! Save everyone who is alive!" Mimi takes out her digivice. She holds it in her right hand and points it was Palmon. Palmon immediately turns to Lillymon. "Let's go!" Mimi smiles.

"Right," Lillymon grabs Mimi and flies towards the damage. Mimi and Lillymon were about to close in, suddenly Mimi feels the aura. _"It's even more evil than Lust's."_ Mimi shakes, Lillymon lands in the middle of a street.

Mimi gasps, seeing a human hand, only a bloody hand in the middle of the street. She looks around, seeing limbs of corpses. Then she almost faints seeing a baby's body torn apart. "We need to go now," Mimi shivers.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mimi Tachikawa?" Mimi hears a girl's voice than makes her whole body freeze. "Girl of Sincerity..." Mimi turns around. "Tell me, how fucked are you?" Mimi stares at the girl behind her. She had silver violet eyes, brown short hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with dark green markings and blood stains. She wore normal black jeans and black boots.

Mimi was about to scream, Lillymon grabs her and takes her away. _"Run! Run! Run! This thing is too dangerous."_ Lillymon thought, Mimi was too scared to even scream now.

"Running away huh?" Envy's eyes glowed completely of evil. "Not on me."

Lillymon turns around and then suddenly both her and Mimi go through a building. Mimi rolls and finally stops, she had a cut on her cheek. She had a couple bruises around. She looks around, the people who were hiding.

"Lillymon-" Mimi looks and her eyes completely turns to fear. Palmon was laying down, with data coming out of her. "Palmon!" Mimi starts to tend to her Digimon. She couldn't, nothing she could do could save Palmon. Mimi hears a slam and looks to the side. She sees a giant alligator in front of her.

"My name is Leviamon, but in my human form, call me, Envy." Leviamon growls, "your Digimon survived, but not for now." Leviamon eyes turned to those of a hungry animal. "Jealousy is an ugly thing, when I'm done eating you all. It's going to prove it!" Levimon opens her mouth and sucks in things.

Leviamon gets hit in the face, she looks up and grins. "We are here to stop you," A Digidestined said with an Andromon. Around him stood other Digimon Destined with other Ultimate Digimon. "Leviamon, you-" Leviamon eats his face off along with his Digimon.

Mimi looks in shock, as does the other civilians. "Look at that, a foolish tasty bitch!" Leviamon attacks the other Digidestined, it had speed. It took out all the Digidestined in an instant. She slams down, looking at Mimi and the other civilians.

Leviamon spreads her mouth open, she chomps it down. It causes a wave, pushing everyone back. "I'm getting real hungry, I'm going to need more than five Digidestined and their Digimon to feed me." Leviamon opens her mouth. "Die..." her eyes widens.

MegaSeadramon comes and stabs Leviamon in the eye. Leviamon tries to slap MegaSeadramon, but he moves. He only gets his in the tail. MegaSeadramon screams and data surrounds his tail. "Hurt you?" Leviamon looks at Seadramon who runs away.

"Everyone!" A truck passes by, more trucks and Mimi's friend stood in the middle, Michael. "Get in the trucks, quick!" Michael ordered, immediately everyone boarded the trucks.

"Michael!" Mimi smiles and jumps up to hug him. Mimi looks forward she gasps, Michael turns around. He sees Leviamon comping MegaSeadramon in half, who turns completely into data. Michael sits there speechless, the egg of his Digimon shows up.

The trucks honk, "get in now!" The guy screams, Michael almost turns away. Then Lillymon comes flying in and grabs the digi-egg that was once MegaSeadramon. Michael and Mimi get on the truck with Lillymon flying towards them.

"Lillymon!" Mimi screams in panic, Leviamon's tail his her back. Lillymon lands on Mimi as softly as she could. She turns to data, Mimi look in complete shock. The egg of her Digimon is now on her lap. Mimi has tears fall down her cheeks. Her partner died and was defeated and she didn't even save one person.

"Mimi," Michael hugs Mimi who holds her partner. He was going to pick her up, but then the city was attacked. He needed to do what he could, so he got some of his friends to save and pick-up people trapped inside buildings. But now he couldn't comfort Mimi, he lost his Digimon and she lost hers. They might come back, but they fought and did nothing to the enemy.

* * *

Envy stood looking at the trucks become dots in the distant. "Not worth killing now," Envy then sees a alive human. A Digidestined who lost both his legs. She walks towards him, "Don't touch me!" He screams. Envy kneels down and gouges his eyes out. He screams from the pain.

Envy then takes a rock and beats him in the head. Until he stops moving, Envy looks and completely laughs in insanity. "This is what I like, death, the slow painful way." Envy then turns to Leviamon, "how many humans are hiding inside _these_ buildings?"

* * *

Mimi was still crying, she looks and sees the entire Statue of Liberty was burning and breaking apart. Nothing could stop these Digimon, no human weapon, no Digimon could match their powers. Mimi accepted, New York was done for.

**End**


	16. Digidestined on the Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 16: Attack On New York (Part 2: Digidestined on the Way)**

It was a huge room under the city. Where if an attack was placed, there, everyone would hide. Thousands of people were now there, waiting for the attacks to end.

"Hello everyone!" A microphone was on, a voice talked through it. A skinny man stood in the entrance of the passage way. "We need find a way to get out of here safely!" He wore leather jacket with a skull on the back. He had on a black ripped up shirt. He wore tight pants and gray to black shoes.

"Because if we don't, any second, this place could be attacked." Everyone started to mumble. "But first!" The teen screamed as loud as he could. He had black short spiky hair and blue eyes, he had a scar on his left eye and chin. "My name is Gluttony, time to die!" He turned to Beelzemon. Everyone screamed, but it was immediately silenced by the gun shots he fired.

He came out of the hideout, whistling, "good job guards," Beelzemon shot the guard who was bleeding from the stomach in the face.

"You killed them all?" Beelzemon turned to Gluttony. Next to him was a teen who was muscular. He wore a tight muscle dark green shirt. He had on black cargo pants and silver, metal boots. He had dark black hair silky hair with a blue tone and tan skin.

"Wait for it..." Gluttony said and an explosion went off. "Now I did Greed," Gluttony chuckled, Greed sighs. "Come on Greedy, why the long face?"

"Because, I already killed an entire population, yet... yet I can't find what I am looking for." Greed looks at his palms, he angrily growls which makes Gluttony smile.

"Don't worry, don't be mad, speaking of mad, where Wrath?" Gluttony looks around.

"You know, just enjoying the view of destruction." Greed turns to the statue of Liberty. There, on top of the torch stood Wrath. He wore a red shirt, black boots with dark gray pants. He had on a long black hood coat. His eyes glowed red seeing the destruction happening.

"Today," Wrath looks annoyed, "destruction and genocide will occur in the best way." Wrath closes his eyes. "I guess I have to join in, or else Pride will be mad at me." Wrath jumps down the building.

* * *

Leviamon keeps on smashing into building and eating the people inside them.

Lust sits down on an apartment building roof top, inside the apartments blood was filled in the rooms of all.

A shadow that was Sloth walks down the alley where in the street, corpses lied.

Greed comes out of a house, bloody and walks to the next on.

Beelzemon is shooting people driving and civilians trying to run away.

Wrath walks down to a group of people, his eyes shine red as he head for them.

* * *

"They are all doing good. Now, what will you do next, Digidestines?" Pride looks down the crystal ball that revealed the actions of all six Sin Digidestined.

* * *

Back In Odaiba, the Digidestined were getting the news immediately. Digimons are attacking and destroying New York City. "Taichi!" Hikari ran out the door, she saw WarGreymon fly away.

"Damn it, Gatomon! Come on, we are going to New York!" Hikari screamed back inside the house.

"Hikari," Gatomon was standing in the middle of the living room. "I don't want to go," Gatomon puts her paws over her eyes. That aura, it's too much, I can feel it from here." Gatomon screamed at her, she was completely scared to the point she was crying.

"Gatomon... we need to go, Mimi will die, everyone in New York will die. I believe, even with one day of training. I believe we can win." Hikari drops down and looks at the her partner. "You and I are strong, together." Hikari smiles.

"Hikari..." Gatomon shivered, her words would have meant something. If she hasn't already said them before. "I'll fight," Gatomon knew it was a losing fight, but she can't let Hikari get down. She is light and she needs to shine.

* * *

"No!" Koushiro got outside of his house. "Why are they attacking New York of all places?" Koushiro asks, Tentomon is right next to him.

"Koushiro what if it's not them, what if it's a normal Digimon attack?" Tentomon suggests, Koushiro takes out his digivice.

"I would think that, but the attackers are winning," Koushiro had a look in fear. "They are massively winning," Koushiro remembers that even the underground safety room was taken out. "Lets go!" Koushiro's digivice shines.

* * *

"I'm so bored," Gluttony walks down the empty street. Cars that were destroyed and other things were all over the street. "At this rate, I will destroy the city by building, but that's no fun." Gluttony looks around, he sees empty buildings all over.

"Which one should I attack?" Gluttony looks around, he sees the empty buildings and the possibilities of civilians hiding in of them. "Huh?" Gluttony sees a watching through the hole of a building. "Got you," Gluttony walks towards the building.

"Too think you would be so easy to find, so stupid too." Gluttony gets excited. He pops his knuckles and neck. "Huh?" Gluttony looks back, he sees a Digimon land in front of him.

"More idiots," Gluttony smiles and sees the Digimon that stood in front of him. "ExVeemon... that must mean..."

"Yeah-" In the clouds around ExVeemon's legs, red eyes beamed. "You either know the Digimon by heart or you are on of these Sin Digimon with Serena. My name is Daisuke Motomiya, I'm going to kill you." Daisuke came out with eyes glaring in anger.

"Really boy? My name is Gluttony. It's my lucky day, let's see what the Digidestined of Miracles got!?" Gluttony screams, black aura surrounds him.

**End**

**Next Chapter both Gluttony and Daisuke collide. Will Daisuke even stand a chance? Find out**

**Next Chapter: _Feeding Power_**

–

_**It was the incident that sparked a upcoming battle... that battle has come. Witness, before the Sin Digidestined arrival. Before Daisuke collapsing in the soccer field. Go one year back... to the a girl's nightmare.**_

"_**Taichi!" Hikari screams in panic**_

_**To a fight in a world, Dark Ocean...**_

"_**Hikari!" Takeru screams in anger**_

_**Side Story: Dark Ocean Arc **_

_**Chapter 1: Girl's Nightmare, coming soon**_


	17. Feeding Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 17: Attack On New York ( Part 3: Feeding Power)**

Daisuke glares at the one they call Gluttony. He grits his teeth and tightens his fist. His eyes glow red, ExVeemon right behind him growls. Daisuke had on a white shirt, over it was a dark blue sweater. He had on normal jeans and black with white shoes.

Gluttony stood, with a grin on his face. "Daisuke Motomiya, though I can't kill you. You want to fight me!" Gluttony's black aura completely surrounds him. It goes up hitting the sky, but to only fade.

"Let's do this," Daisuke says, taking out his digivice. He looked at the Mega Digimon they call _Beelzemon_. "Just like we planned," Daisuke's digivice shines.

"_Here's the thing, the true abilities of the Digi-eggs can be amazing, but you have to know how to use them. Daisuke I'm going to show you this because it might be essential when you fight."_ Daisuke was slowly remembering Gennai's words yesterday. _"It's like MagnaAngemon, he is not as strong as we think he is, but his Gate of Destiny a strong move. So with the Digi-eggs, they have powerful abilities, use them to your advantage."_

Daisuke's digivice stats to screech, _"I'm going to give you all digi-eggs, use them correctly, please." _Daisuke's left eye turn black, _"you aren't strong enough to control all the digi-eggs at once... please only use Friendship and Courage."_

"You're right Gennai, I'm not strong enough, unless I get some support." Daisuke's left eye was completely filled with darkness.

"Let's go brat!" Beelzemon jumps forward, he slashes his claws, but there was no one in front of him. "What?" Beelzemon then turns around and sees Daisuke on Raidramon. Raidramon's ability, _Lightning Speed_. "That weak Digmon?" Beelzemon then is behind Raidramon, "doesn't even stand a chance!" Beelzemon aims to cut him in half, Raidramon moves in an instant.

"_Thunder Blast_!" Beelzemon gets hit by an attack. Beelzemon turns around looking at Raidramon.

"That attack was weak as hell, but I am impressed, you're fast. Armor evolution huh? You know his abilities huh? But tell me, how long can he run?" Beelzemon moves forward, aiming his right claw towards Raidramon. Raidramon moves to the side, "_Double Shot_!" Beelzemon fires and Raidramon moves. The shots hit a building that completely explodes.

"Ooh!" Beelzemon looks at the explosion. "That's gotta hurt, wasn't there civilians in that one?" Beelzemon asks, then he gets hit by another _Thunder Blast _from the back. "I told you that doesn't hurt!" Beelzemon aims both his guns at him. "Quick Shot!" Beelzemon fires, Raidramon moves out the way. These shots go through various building and beyond.

"_He has two kinds of shots, __**Quick Shot **__and __**Double Shot**__. __**Double Shot **__is explosive while __**Quick Shot**__ is penetrable."_ Daisuke analyzes the attack, Raidramon thought the same thing. "Gluttony right?" Daisuke ask, Beelzemon looks at him. "You guys want what's inside of me, I don't know why, but you do. So why are you attacking New York?" Dasiuke screams at Beelzemon.

"You little dumbass, that's information kept to us." Beelzemon grins, Daisuke gets even angrier. "But I can tell you one thing, how we were born." Beelzemon looks at Daisuke with a sadistic look. "We once humans, people, like everyone else, but one day, the human I was once. He got fat and died because of that fat!" Gluttony then has an angry look. "I was reborn from the Gluttony sins of Digimon and human, I became the soul of the one they call Beelzemon. I became Gluttony!"

"Why are you telling me this? That's not what I want to know." Daisuke interupt and Beelzemon starts to laugh.

"Daisuke there are things about you, you don't know. But you will never find out, until your own death bed!" Beelzemon shows up behind Raidramon. His right gun pointed at Daisuke's head. "Die!" Beelzemon fires, in front of him, an explosion happens. _"I'm sorry Pride..." _Beelzemon chuckles, _"I had too."_

Beelzemon suddenly gets hit by another _Thunder Blast_ on his back. Beelzemon looks back, sees Daisuke and Raidramon. "Though I just learned this yesterday, I trained Raidramon to learn his ability. He is faster than you odviously, tell me, are you the fastest?" Daisuke asks.

"No, Sloth is," Beelzemon answers. "The only reason I'm telling you this, because I'm enjoying the fight. But here's the thing, I'm just getting started." Beelzemon powers up, smashing the ground under him. Beelzemon moves forward, "Come on!" Beelzemon then completely disappears. Beelzemon shows up once again, but Raidramon is no where to be seen.

"Thunder Blast!" Beelzemon gets hit from above. Beelzemon looks up with his gun pointed and Raidramon isn't even there.

Beelzemon looks back and sees Daisuke with Raidramon. Daisuke did not inform Beelzemon, nor does not want to tell him, the full extent of _Lightning Speed_. Daisuke wanted to know who was the fastest because he needs to know how fast Raidramon can get. Lightning Speed does not make you fast, it's the aura of the enemy. Daisuke made Raidramon train to react to opponents move. Lightning Speed makes his speed and agility faster, also reaction. Raidramon does not become faster than Beelzemon, he becomes faster than Beelzemon's attacks.

"You damn brat, stop running away!" Beelzemon hits the ground causing the concrete to fly. "Double Shot!" Beelzemon shoots both guns through the flying concrete. The blast was big enough to completely destroy everything that the shots went through, they were bigger than Beelzemon's body.

"Thunder Blast!" Beelzemon gets hit from behind.

"Fuck-" Beelzemon was about to turn around, but he can't move. "My body," Beelzemon is in complete shock.

"It worked," Daisuke was in front of Beelzemon. "Raidramon had a second ability, but it has a cost. If five attacks land on you, it can paralyze you for about ten minutes. No matter how strong you are, from a Fresh to a Mega, the time is always the same. But when Raidramon uses this ability. He can't attack anymore for about twenty four hours." Daisuke then looks down and laughs.

"But only Raidramon can't attack!" Daisuke gives Beelzemon a smile like Lust had when she is about to go for the kill. "Flamedramon's turn!"

Beelzemon guts upper cut in the face, he shocked to see Flamedramon isn't even getting hurt, "His attacks isn't supposed to hurt me, it's supposed to be tearing him apart." Beelzemon gets right punch, Flamedramon's fist were on fire.

The ability was called _Flame Body_, it's not a offensive attack, initailly it was defense. Daisuke trained this ability too. Flamedramon can fill his body with fire and it becomes a shield. It's like Lightning Speed, but the difference is the powers in attack. If Beelzemon was a rookie level and hit Flamedramon with Flame Body, the flame shield would become stronger than that attack. If Beelzemon were to attack as a Mega, the shield would become stronger than a Mega. Now Daisuke changed it to where Flamedramon has the shield around his fist.

He punches Beelzemon, which is supposed to hurt him. But thanks to the ability, the fist become strong enough to overcome the powerful body Beelzemon has. Daisuke turned a powerful defensive, to an offensive. But like Lightning Speed, it can only last on the Digimon's power left. Basically, once Flamedramon's power runs out, his shield runs out. Raidramon could have lasted longer with dodging, but Daisuke didn't want to keep dodging. So he found out about the paralyzing ability immediately, once he discovered it, he made a plan. Raidramon's Lightning Speed to over come the attack, to initially attack. Paralyze Beelzemon for ten minutes so Flamedramon can damage him.

The only weakness Flame Body has is if, Beelzemon were to change his body to be a rookie level. The attacks might damage him until he changes back to Mega level body. Also the attacks can only slightly damage an opponent, never really finish them off. If Beelzemon stayed paralyzed, and Flamedramon could use Flame Body for as long as he wants. It would take an entire day for Beelzemon to be weaken completely with non-stop attacks. Flamedramon only has eight minutes now.

Daisuke doesn't want to tell Beelzemon about both abilities, because they have a loop hole. Right now, Beelzemon thinks Raidramon is just faster than him, and Flame Body is some kind of hacks attack.

Flamedramon right punches Beelzemon, left jab, upper cut. He does it over and over again. Beelzemon only standing there and taking the blows. Flamedramon then moves the fire to his legs and kicks Beelzemon back. Beelzemon growls, but still ends up getting an entire beating. Going as quick as he could, he punched the hell out Beelzemon at every second he could.

"_This isn't good, I need to move..." _Beelzemon had a smirk, _"this boy is truly special-"_ Beelzemon train of thought went away when Flamedramon once again kicks him in the face.

Flamedramon was panting, he was completely tired. "Damn it, the abilities have already worn out Flamedramon." Flamedramon turns back into Veemon. Veemon then turns to ExVeemon, he stands tall.

"_What's this?"_ Beelzemon smirks and looks up at the Champion Digimon. "He ran out of energy..." Beelzemon still had two more minutes and he could finally move. "You better run boy!" Beelzemon eyes widen in anger, he was ready to kill. Daisuke closes his eyes, he smirks.

"I didn't think you would be here," Daisuke opens his eyes. Stingmon lands right next to ExVeemon. Ken lands on one knee, he is right next to Daisuke. The wind blows slowly, both Daisuke and Ken stand up side by side. Ken wore gray pants and black shoes. He had on a purple shirt with a white scarf and light Grey coat.

"I knew you would be the first one here, but that's not the problem. Lust aura, is somewhere," Ken looks at the destruction that was happening in New York. There's an even greater aura, more insane than Lust and this guy combined." Ken said looking around. "My god does it feel evil."

"Hey kid, I have a name, it's Gluttony!" Gluttony screamed, his body was paralyzed once again. _"He must have felt Envy..."_

"Daisuke, thanks to what's_ inside _you. You managed to control the abilities of the Digi-eggs. Though only two wasted Veemon's entire energy." Ken says, he steps forward.

"You know what's inside me?" Daisuke had a look of surprised.

"It's between, me, you and Lust, no one else will know I promise. But they will... one day. You know what you have too..." Ken then looks back at Beelzemon. _"Daisuke shouldn't mess with the abilities, he could end up draining himself."_ Ken remembers the talk with Gennai. Daisuke has all the digi-eggs in his digivice.

"I can move..." Beelzemon stretched his hands. He looks in front of him, Imperialdramon's Laser was point blank. "You assholes-" Beelzemon was completely shot, it went through the building and explodes in the sky. The wind of the blast blew everywhere, Ken and Daisuke looked at the blast.

"It's time to see how strong we got in one day!" Ken sarcastically say, he got pumped up. Daisuke smiles too, his left eye completely black and eye color is red.

"I'm not going to use it all, but if I have to... I will." Daisuke could feel the darkness surging through him. _"Let's do this, Daisuke-san."_ The darkness inside him screamed. Beelzemon comes out of no where, and goes after Imperialdramon.

_The fight continues, Will Imperialdramon be enough to face off against the terrors that Beelzemon will bring? The Fight continues in the next chapter. _

Next Chapter: Shooting Range

**End**

"**Taichi-kun, why is it so scary when I have those nightmares?" Hikari asks**

"**This world is cruel, for hurting a girl like Hikari. But I'm going to be there for her!" Takeru promises.**

"**You don't realize this... I won already!" Dragomon screams.**

_**Read Side Story: Dark Ocean Arc**_

_**Chapter 1: Girl's Nightmare **_


	18. Shooting Range

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 18: Attack On New York (Part 4: Shooting Range)**

"You guys have to be careful!" Ken screamed at Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He was looking at the building Beelzemon went through once again. Imperialdramon stays where he is, Beelzemon shoots at him. It hits Imperialdramon and pushes him back.

"You're too weak!" Beelzemon screamed, he scales up from Imperiadramon's feet. He slashes at the legs, cutting them, Imperialdramon screams and drops on one knee. "Double Shot!" Beelzemon aims his guns. "Huh?" Beelzemon looks and sees Imperialdramon's laser in front of him.

"You sneaky cunt," Beelzemon gets shot down. The blast was over, Imperialdramon heals and gets up. He immediately gets uppercut by Beelzemon. "You aren't as strong as me-" Beelzemon gets cut off by a side punch from Imperialdramon. Beelzemon gets thrown to the a building, it completely collapses.

"You ignorant bitch!" Beelzemon screams out, "you've gotten stronger, I felt your power when Lust finished her mission. I'm impressed, but you aren't worth crap compared to me!" Beelzemon jumps going after Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon aims for a punch, Beelzemon lands on the punch. He gets on the hand and jumps towards his face. "Die!" Beelzemon had his right claws aimed for Imperialdramon's face.

Imperialdramon eyes widens, suddenly both ExVeemon and Stingmon separate. Beelzemon was surprised, he looks at both Digimon. "You fuckers," Beelzemon gets a smile, he goes for Stingmon. Then Stingmon is slowly going away, Beelzemon looks to the side and sees Imperialdramon's laser. "Damn it!" Beelzemon gets hit and blasted to the water of the ocean.

Veemon and Stingmon both land, "thank you Veemon." Stingmon looks over, getting his entire body back.

"No problem, can't let you die can I?" Veemon pants. With Daisuke and Ken, they managed to trick and save Stingmon from Beelzemon. But Veemon lost a lot of energy taking on the energy on his own.

"They did it in time," Ken breathes in happiness. Daisuke was right next to him, holding his left eye in pain. He used the energy to immediately let Veemon be fast and strong enough to attack Beelzemon. The water from far away, explodes incredibly high.

Ken and Daisuke felt the aura, Daisuke stands up. His left eye half black, red colored. Beelzemon was coming for both the Digimon, Veemon eyes shot in shock. He was quick, Veemon looks at Stingmon. Beelzemon smiles, "got you!" Beelzemon shoots through Stingmon.

Ken gasps, Daisuke first looks surprised, then grins. "He's alive," Stingmon looks and sees Raidramon on top of the building with Stingmon. _"Thank you,"_ Daisuke thanked his darkness, his entire left eye was black, but it went away. Now Daisuke's eyes were brown.

Raidramon turned to Veemon out of running out of energy. Beelzemon shoots up, Veemon growls. Beelzemon hits goes for a killing blow, he hits. He hits the shield surrounding Flamedramon. "It was a shield?" Beelzemon asks. "I get it-" Flamedramon changed the shield, fire surrounding his fist. He hits Beelzemon back down to the building.

"Damn it!" Flamedramon turns to Veemon. Beelzemon was too excited to even dodge the slow punch. So he took it, he now knew one thing and another thing after the punch, no he figured out three things. The attack was just the shield being used as a weapon. The second one was the shield depended on his power. The third was that, the shield is heavy on Flamedramon's body when it's completed.

Beelzemon shot up laughing, "that's it huh?" Beelzemon looks up at Imperialdramon. "Come on you over grown bastard, I figured out your weakness Flamedramon. Now I also know Raidramon's weakness too." Beelzemon also figured out what _Lightning Speed_ was about. "Come on out and hits me again!" Beelzemon angrily growled.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shot and fired his laser. Beelzemon ate the entire blast.

"It taste good," Beelzemon then fired the blast back. Imperialdramon moved, the roof of the building was completely gone. "The problem with eating blast is that I take out back only fifty percent of what I take in. The blast does nothing to me, not heal or power me up." Beelzemon murmurs, he looks down in sadness. He looks up and puts his fist forward. He stops Imperialdramon's punch on its tracks.

Imperialdramon was shocked, "what?" Beelzemon asks sarcastically. "You thought that would hurt me?" Beelzemon takes out his gun and points it at Imperialdramon's face. "Quick Shot!" Beelzemon fires and hits Imperialdramon right in the face. Imperialdramon moves back immensely. Imperialdramon falls on one knee, he covers his face and moans in pain.

"Wow, tell me? Does that hurt. Double Impact!" Beelzemon shot once more and blew Imperialdramon back. Imperialdramon turn back to Veemon and Wormmon.

"No!" Daisuke and Ken both growl, Beelzemon gets very sadistic smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this next part," Beelzemon takes out both his guns. "Let's put this to rest shall we. I'm going to finish the both of you in one shot-" Beelzemon then sees darkness surrounding Veemon. "Huh?" Beelzemon put back both guns. "What's happening?" Beelzemon asks.

"Ken..." Ken looks back at Daisuke, who was looking down. Black aura coming out, emitting out his body. "Ken-san go get Wormmon," Daisuke looks up, both his eyes black and red. "I'm going to win!" Ken heard a different voice come out of Daisuke.

"Is it him?" Beelzemon looks at Daisuke who glares at him. Beelzemon looks back at Veemon who stands up. But in an instant, his body changes to Veedramon. The aura was complete darkness and surrounding Veedramon and Daisuke. "So this is it huh?"

Veedramon roared and jumped forward to attack Beelzemon. Beelzemon moved out of the way, "not so fast you stupid dragon, you're not strong enough." Beelzemon then sees Veedramon turn to AeroVeedramon. "He got stronger?" Beelzemon took a punch from AeroVeedramon.

"You would think something like that hurt?" Beelzemon smiled and AeroVeecramon bite his other arm. "Off me!" Beelzemon punched AeroVeedramon, AeroVeedramon only moved back. "Huh, that was supposed to kill you?" Beelzemon pointed, AeroVeedramon roars.

Daisuke screams too, darkness completely shoots up from his body. Beelzemon looks at what was transpiring in front of him. AeroVeedramon was becoming a monster, a Digimon first created just now. Deveedramon, it was a huge dragon, it had a blue body, a white chest and stomach. It had legs that had white armor around it, long black claws. The arms her the same, armor will long black claws. It's head was half armor, but wasn't white, it was black.

Deveedramon eyes glowed in red, growling loud enough that the entire city could hear. "You turned yourself mega. So you could match me?" Beelzemon holds his gun tightly, "how strong are you!?" Beelzemon roars.

Deveedramon roars, but also starts to create a blast. Beelzemon points his fun, "Quick Shot!" Beelzemon fires, Deveedramon lets out his blast. It completely gets rid of Quick Shot. Beelzemon looks surprised, he moved back. The blast completely pushes him back from impact. "What power?" Ken and Beelzemon both says, Beelzemon was grinding through the ground.

Beelzemon stops, he looks and sees Deveedramon on his hands and knees. He has another blast ready, "tch, that's all?" Deveedramon fires, Beelzemon moves. The blast hit a building and goes through it, exploding everything he touches. Beelzemon comes down and hits the face of Deveedramon down.

Deveedramon gets him off by smacking him with his tail. "He's quick," Beelzemon smils, he lands on the ground. Deveedramon turns and puts his head in front of Daisuke. Daisuke, completely overwhelmed by darkness now, he gets on the evil dragon he created. The dragon armor creates a force field around Daisuke.

"So you need your Digimon partner huh?" Beelzemon asks, _"this isn't good, at this rate I will have to go all out."_ Beelzemon puts his gun up. _"This raw power, Lust almost fought this. Now I am fighting it, great... but this will be fun."_ Beelzemon powers up his guns.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon screams and the blast fires off. It completely collides with Deveedramon's attack. The blast, big enough to shine up that area of the city. Beelzemon lands on a building, he powers up, his eyes widens. "Come at me you bitch, show me what you got!?" Beelzemon was getting too excited. Deveedramon roars completely out of control, it spread his wings and flies towards Beelzemon.

"That can't be Veemon?" Ken pants looking at the fight happening in front of him. Wormmon was on his arms, _"Daisuke-san, this is that power!"_ Ken looks afraid. _"If Daisuke-san uses it too much, he is going to destroy the light he has." _Ken almost can't stand up. "I need to save him!" Ken gets up.

Ken then is pushed back down, but the aura. What he was feeling... "no this can't be?" Ken is completely afraid now. What he was feeling was not like Lust's aura. It was much worse, he looks up, what he was feeling wasn't Daisuke. It was Beelzemon, aura as evil as Lust's, no more evil.

Ken was starting to understand that the infinite amount of Malice these Sin Digidestined had. He remembers feeling a huge aura from a distance far, which was Envy and it was heavy from _that_ distance. "Can we- Can we really- beat these guys?" Ken was having doubts.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon cuts Deveedramon's right arm off. Beelzemon lands on the ground and spin, Deveedramon's arm grows back on. "I like that healing speed," Beelzemon chuckles and spins his right gun. "Heartbreak Shot!" Beelzemon shoots Deveedramon's chest, it completely goes through.

"Huh?" Beelzemon looks and sees Deveedramon heal quickly. "You're going to be a tough one." Deveedramon strikes Beelzemon with his right palm. Beelzemon was holding it with both his fist. "You're going to be fun to kill." Beelzemon jumped and gets on Deveedramon's hand.

"I won't fall," Beelzemon shoots his guns quickl and takes away Deveedramon's eyes. Deveedramon roars back, Daisuke stands firm. He sees Beelzemon showing up in front of the barrier. "Hello," Beelzemon smiles and puts his right claw back. Beelzemon and Daisuke stare for one second until Beelzemon gets slapped off by Deveedramon's tail.

Beelzemon gets smashed into a building, on impact, he gives a little smile. _"I almost got him, but even if I attacked immediately, I wouldn't have touched him. To think he would raise his Digimon to this power with just that darkness power. It's a big change, this dragon is stronger than Imperialdramon." _Beelzemon points his right gun.

"Double Shot!" Beelzemon points both guns quickly. He hits Deveedramon in the face, pushing him back immediately. "Quick Shot!" Beelzemon fires from his right bullet hitting Deveedramon's body constantly. Deveedramon gets ready to fire a blast it building up around his mouth. Beelzemon powers up and jumps forward, "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon attacks the same time Deveedramon fires his attack.

Beelzemon starts to go through the blast, but the blast becomes powerful enough. He gets pushed back and dragged into a building, the blast explodes. Deveedramon roars, Beelzemon lands on the building right beside the building that was just destroyed. The wind blows heavily, the skies darken. Beelzemon looks at the Deveedramon who finally notices him.

"Daisuke Motomiya, Child of Miracles, I'm going to be the reason, that title gets taken away from you." Beelzemon steps to the edge of the building, "I hate the fact that I can't kill you Daisuke, it would be much easier if I could, but I can't. Don't worry, I'm going to cut that Digimon of yours up!" Beelzemon then powers up, shaking the building under him.

"Let's go you fucker!" Beelzemon jumps forward with Deveedramon who roared at him.

_The fight continues between Beelzemon and Deveedramon._

_**End**_

_**Next Chapter: The Monster vs. The Hero**_


	19. The Monster vs The Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 19: Attack On New York (Part 5: The Monster vs. The Hero)**

* * *

"Mom, are we safe?" A little boy asks, he was inside a house that was closed up.

"Yes honey, don't worry," the mother leaned down to her son. She holds his cheeks, "now you just stay away from the windows. I need to check on your little sister." The mother stands up and walks to room of the baby. She goes and sees her sleeping.

"Don't worry, daddy is going to be home soon." The mother almost touched her baby.

"I don't think so," the mom turns around and sees Envy.

"Who are you?" The woman screams.

"Me?" Envy stands up, "I'm Envy, but lets talk about your husband. He's is coming home, just not alive." Envy pulls up the severed head of the husband. The mother eye's widens, she runs over to her baby. She carries it, she stops and notices blood all over her arms. It was coming out of the babies blanket.

"Oh man, the babies head was soft." Envy shows the mother, her right bloody hand. "I'll give you and hint, I hit it too death." Envy eyes widens in insanity. The woman almost screams, but Envy pulls out a knife and slices her throat.

"Now don't be loud, your son could get scared. But don't worry, he will join you very soon." Envy looks down at the woman who collapsed with her already dead baby. Envy walks out of the room, she sees the young boy.

"Who are you?" The boy was less frightened, but confused at Envy.

"I'm your new baby sitter, mommy took your sister and went with daddy. They will come back, well I'm supposed to take you to them." Envy leans down on the kid who was confused.

"Where?" The kid asks, Envy gives a warm smile. Blood spreads everywhere, the kid's head goes flying.

"Wherever good kids go," Envy drops the knife and laughs sadistically. She walks out of the house, "That's the twentieth family I massacred in my original form and that's the eleventh baby I killed and... showed it to her mother." Envy laughs and looks around.

"Huh? What should I do if I find another baby. Maybe I should kill it, grab it by it's legs and if the mother or father comes in. They see me holding it and I throw it at them before killing them. That's it!" Envy jumps up, she stops while hearing a slam behind her.

"Huh?" Envy turns around, she sees WarGreymon. "You're an actual Mega?" Envy looks surprised, but overall, happy.

"Blood," Envy sees a teen walk from behind WarGreymon. "You killed the people in that house didn't you?" Taichi glares at Envy. Taichi wore a navy blue coat, he had on a yellow shirt with blue lines. He had on black pants and black boots.

"You want to know how I murdered their baby daughter?" Envy asks and Taichi gets angrier. Taichi completely stops at the aura he was feeling, the aura emitting from Envy. He knew, he would lose, this aura was far worse than Lust's. It was pure evil, worse than that possibly. But Taichi and WarGreymon, weren't gonna back down from a fight.

"I am the first leader of the Digidestined, Taichi Yagami, I'm going to stop you!" Taichi claims and Envy powers up. Envy looks to the side.

"_I feel a strong energy fighting Gluttony, I should join him when I'm done." _Envy thought and black aura surrounded her. It completely fills the street, WarGreymon moves himself and Taichi outside the dark aura. "I'm going to enjoy this, killing you will be my pleasure." The voice completely changed, "I'm Leviamon!" Leviamon roars out, the roar completely shakes the place.

Leviamon goes to chomp WarGreymon, WarGreymon uses his shield to block. Right arm on the bottom teeth and left arm on the top. Both sides of the shield crack, WarGreymon's eyes widen. He moves back and grabs Taichi flying up. Leviamon swings her tail, WarGreymon puts his shield to protect Taichi. Leviamon hits the shield, but both WarGreymon and Taichi are smashed to a building in a distance.

* * *

"Are you okay?" WarGreymon and Taichi ask each other, they were inside a dark empty building. They both nod and WarGreymon stands up first. "She's strong," WarGreymon's shield heal and he puts them away. "Incredibly strong, Lilithmon was strong, but she was holding back. They both are in the same level by power maybe, but by evil. She's too dangerous." WarGreymon sits down.

"It won't take her long to find us, Taichi got any plans?" WarGreymon asks. He looks and sees Taichi panting and almost breaking down. "Taichi!"

"How?" Taichi finally speaks, he stands up. "I'm scared," WarGreymon is completely surprised at Taichi's response. "How could such a thing exist, I saw it. What's she's done, ruthless, no cold and evil, too evil." Taichi shivers and holds himself. "We can't win against that, at all." Taichi looks down and almost breaks down once again.

"We can't give up," WarGreymon walks up to Taichi. "Taichi, I rather die trying than run away as a coward. I'm sorry, but I'm going to fight!" WarGreymon raors, Taichi grins.

"But what if we die doing absolutely nothing to her. I came to NewYork, thinking I was strong. We were strong, but nothing has changed and there is seven of them." Taichi walks to the window. "What can we do?" Taichi asks, "that will mean something."

"Right now is fighting," WarGreymon explains, "Yamato, Hikari, everyone is coming her to save this city. No matter the enemy, lets fight this thing. We might not kill it, but sooner or later we will figure out something." WarGreymon breaks through the wall Taichi was looking through.

"Don't forget Mimi is here!" Taichi eyes widens and he thinks of Mimi.

"Mimi is probably fighting... she's probably dead, but she probably fought." Taichi murmurs and WarGreymon feels his aura start to grow inside him. He was getting even more pumped to fight. "No, Mimi's not dead and she's still fighting. Let's do this!" Taichi's eyes was glowing in anger.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Envy asks, she looks around. She feels WarGreymon's power, "come on!" She transforms to Leviamon. "You won't get me by surprised!" Leviamon looks around once more. Her eyes widens when she notices, "it's from the bottom!" Leviamon screams and WarGreymon comes up.

He was using _Great Tornado_ which made it easier for him to lift Leviamon. Leviamon moves to the side a bit, to fall completely, but WarGreymon keeps going, he comes back down for another him. Leviamon attempts to hit WarGreymon with her tail, but WarGreymon moves out of the way.

He spins around the tail and goes up to his Leviamon's face. Leviamon is pushed slightly back, WarGreymon stops and puts his hands up. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon shoots down his ball. Leviamon chomps it away, WarGreymon goes, but gets hit by Leviamon's tail, he is thrown back completely.

WarGreymon was in a building wall, he was buried half way in it. Leviamon opens her mouth wide, WarGreymon looks and sees a ball of fire energy build up from her mouth. WarGreymon moves to the side, a huge gaint fire ball completely destroys the building and goes through the city until it hits the ocean.

WarGreymon looks in terror, the power of a Demon Lord. It was something that could not be easily matched. _"I can't fight her head on...!" _WarGreymon gets smacked down by Leviamon's tail once again. Leviamon goes for another hit, WarGreymon gets up and slices the tail into pieces.

"Stop!" Taichi screamed, "I need to ask you a few questions!" Leviamon grew back her tail and turned to Envy. "What's your name first?"

"I'm Envy," Envy giggles.

"Jealousy?" Taichi stares for a bit, he laughs. "Jealousy in an ugly thing right, but you're cute... or is it what you are that's ugly?" Taichi asks. Envy powers up to the point darkness surrounds her.

"You want to be a smart mouth," Envy eyes glow red, she had the same aura Taichi felt when she transformed.

"Wait!" Envy completely stopped, Taichi sighs. "You want something with Daisuke... was is it?" Taichi asks and Envy starts giggle.

"I'm guessing you can't feel that," Envy points back, Taichi looks, but sees or hears nothing. "I don't know about you, but that kind of energy is valuable." Envy puts her hands down and walks towards Taichi. "The only reason I'm not even attacking is because I can kill WarGreymon is it goes on, but I choose not too."

"I'm guessing you won't tell me what Daisuke has will you?" Taichi asks and Envy nods. She sits down and rest her head on her arms. "Damn it!" Taichi roars at Envy in complete anger. "You bitch! Why are you attacking us? Is what you want that important?" Taichi snaps at Envy who completely laughs.

"Come on Taichi, is Sora important to you?" Envy asks and Taichi completely stops. "Is it that hard to believe that she is spreading her legs for some blonde rock star?" Envy has caught Taichi, she could feel his inner Envy. "What's that, you want to kill Yamato? Your best friend, for a girl!?" Envy is mocking Taichi and he is falling for it.

"Taichi? Taichi? Listen to me!" Envy giggles and gets up. "What if I told you, Yamato and Sora haven't found out about New York. What if they are having sex?" Envy asks and Taichi eyes widens, Envy could feel his jealous heart. "Oh... I got you there didn't I?" Envy whispers, her eyes widens in insanity. "Come on Taichi! You let go of Sora yourself and then she went off and dated your best friend. Should I remind you of how much you want to end his life to get back Sora. Why don't you do it, you coward! You're just like Daisuke-"

WarGreymon comes and smashes down Envy with his claw. Envy transforms and hits WarGreymon back a bit. "You shouldn't attack me like that, I to be interrupted." Leviamon growls sinisterly at WarGreymon.

"Taichi might... might be jealous at Yamato. But you're wrong about him and Sora, they might be together, but they wouldn't be doing those things when Taichi is fighting." WarGreymon announces and puts up his claws. He stares at Leviamon who was just giggling. "Taichi is not a coward, he is strong, for accepting it and not doing anything horrible about it!" WarGreymon screams, but Leviamon only laughs.

"You are such an idiot," Leviamon stops laughing, her eyes were now set on killing WarGreymon. "Taichi is a coward, anyone who gets jealous over Love is a coward. But enough about this, let's go, me and you!" Leviamon smashes the ground below her.

"And Fight!" Leviamon swings her tail, but all of a sudden. It was frozen, WarGreymon is surprised and Taichi is too.

"You're right, Taichi was jealous of me and Sora." Taichi turns around, he sees Yamato walking towards him. "But you're wrong about two things, lets talk about the minor one." Yamato was wearing a brown long coat, he had on dark blue denim jeans and blue with gray shoes. He wore a turtle neck black long sleeve shirt.

"Me and Sora broke up four months ago, another one..." Leviamon is frozen completely. "Taichi is never ever a coward." Yamato walks right next to Taichi.

"Yamato, other than breaking up with Sora new, I'm glad to see you." Taichi smiles at his best friend who smiles back.

* * *

**End**

**Next Chapter: Losing Reinforcements **


	20. Losing Reinforcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 20: Attack On New York (Part 6: Losing Reinforcement)**

* * *

Yamato looks at Leviamon who turned completely back to Envy. "Damn it," Yamato grins, but is completely and fearfully shaking. "She's worse than Lust-" Yamato chuckles.

"I know," Taichi walks forward, "with our powers combine, now, we will still lose." Taichi looks at Yamato, who nods.

"I know that idiot, but we won't quit right?" Yamato asks Taichi.

"Yamato Ishida, you are so dumb. Quitting will not be an option," Envy says and sits down, "dying is your only option." Envy eyes widens in insanity.

"So come on, let's fight?" Yamato growls and MetalGarurumon lands in front of him. Envy sits down, criss-cross and looks down.

"I'm going to wait when everyone else gets here. I want you guys to experience your friends death or the other way around." Yamato looks angrily from Envy's reply. MetalGarurumon moves forward and launches a rocket. It blows up around Envy, her body filled with white dust.

"You ask for it then!" Envy comes out as Leviamon. Leviamon roars, shaking the entire from around her. Leviamon stomps on the ground under her, causing crater around her legs. Leviamon swings her tail, the building break, but MetalGarurumon freezes her tail.

Leviamon then breaks through, but MetalGarurumon freezes her legs down. She is about to break through, but WarGreymon comes and smacks her with Great Tornado. He moves away quickly, Leviamon is about to slap him with her tail. MetalGarurumon stops it by freezes nearly all of Leviamon's body.

"Wing Blade!" Leviamon gets hit in the head by Garudamon. Garudamon flies up, but completely paralyzing by the pain of the attack. Leviamon tails break through, but WarGreymon slices it. It gives Garudamon a chance to fly back and recover.

"You guys!" Yamato and Taichi turns around and sees Sora. She was wearing a orange shirt, she had on short denim jeans and white shoes. Yamato and Taichi both hear a slam behind them. They turn forward and sees Leviamon right in front of Taichi and Yamato.

"You're so lucky... that killing you isn't worth anything until I kill your Digimon." Leviamon growls, "that's why I didn't kill Mimi." All three older Digidestined eyes widen.

"Mimi?" Taichi speaks.

"Yes, I killed her Digimon, Lillymon is dead," Leviamon giggles, then looks at Garudamon. "You're as strong as her, so you're the weakest... die!" Leviamon whips her tail to Garudamon, only to get cut by WarGreymon's claws.

"You bitch!" Taichi glares at Leviamon, Leviamon giggles. WarGreymon comes down in with Great Tornado. Leviamon moves and smacks WarGreymon to a building.

"I might not be Wrath, but your eye tell all. What's wrong Taichi, are you angry that I defeated one of your friends without breaking a sweat. Is that bothering you?" Leviamon evilly stares down at Taichi. Leviamon's face is completely frozen down to the ground, WarGreymon comes out hitting Leviamon with the Great Tornado.

Garudamon moves the Digidestined, both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon moves back a bit. Leviamon breaks through the ice easily. "You know, hit me with five hundred more of those, you might get a cut." Leviamon chuckles, WarGreymon puts his claws up.

"You okay?" MetalGarurumon looks at WarGreymon's leg. It's armor was broken, WarGreymon nods and glares at Leviamon.

"Damn it!" Taichi growls, then looks at Yamato. "Should we DNA Digivolve?" Taichi asks Yamato.

"Not yet, not yet," Yamato looks down. "Even with Omnimon, we won't be strong enough." Yamato knows what will happen, "Wait till we damage her enough," Yamato says.

"With the three of us won't be enough to hurt Leviamon like we want to." Sora asks Yamato, Yamato is about to think.

"Three? not it's four," Yamato and the others turn around. He sees Koushiro who was walking down the street. MegaKabuterimon lands right next Garudamon. Koushiro wore a white shirt, he had on a black button shirt. He was khaki pants and orange shoes. "Thank you guys, I know her weakness now." Koushiro looks at MegaKabuterimon who was talking to both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Alright Go!" Koushiro screams and smiles. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both fly in different directions. "You see, Leviamon's attack are based on her tail. Her fastest are based on her tail. She barely uses her arms and legs, her mouth is dangerous, but can be avoided." Koushiro explains to the other Digidestined.

"So MetalGarurumon will first freeze her legs." Leviamon's legs are frozen. "Though her tail seems to be a problem, I fized that." WarGreymon starts to rip her tail into pieces, while MetalGarurumon is still freezing her tail.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" MetalGarurumon freezes Leviamon's regenerating tail. WarGreymon rotates and then hits Leviamon's back. Leviamon gasps and Koushiro gets a smile.

"We got her," Koushiro grins and Leviamon smiles at him.

"Kidding!" Leviamon turns around points her mouth at WarGreymon. Leviamon charges her blast, MetalGarurumon comes and moves WarGreymon out of the way. Leviamon blast, it goes through the cloud and opens it up a bit. The sun almost shines upon it, but not enough.

Leviamon turns back around and lands, causing a shake around. "You idiot, I'm not even trying all what I got. I'm faster than this, I have more powers in stored, right now, I'm waiting for the other Digidestined." Leviamon turns to Envy and sits down. "Shall we wait for a bit?" Envy asks and Garudamon comes down, stepping on Envy.

"Die!" Garudamon keeps on stomping. She stops and flies up, she looks and sees Envy slowly regenerating.

"You want to die that badly?" Envy is filled by darkness. Envy hits Garudamon with the tail was still getting build up. Leviamon comes out and roars at Biyomon. "You dumb bird, do you fucking think you can kill me. I hope you enjoy the same fate Lillymon suffered."

"Huh?" Leviamon looks to the side, she gets hit by a thunder blast. "More of them," everyone looks and sees Zudomon. In front of Zudomon, it was Jyou. He wore a white collar shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes. "This one wants to die?" Leviamon insanely looks at Jyou.

"No thank you, I rather stay away," Jyou chuckles, "but I want to you ask you something? Where's Mimi?" Jyou asks.

"She got away, but her Digimon is dead, but remember this, there are more of us here. She could be dead..." Leviamon chuckles, Jyou looks down and angrily growls.

"Jyou, you promise you were going to get every civilians alive out of here." Koushiro mentioned to Jyou what his mission was.

"I know, I said that because I didn't wan to fight this thing, but it was you. Who murdered all those neighborhoods!" Jyou snaps and Leviamon turns to Envy with an evil grin.

"I transformed back so you could see how much I-"

"Shut up!" Jyou growls, "Men, women, fathers, children, babies!" Jyou tightens his fist, "you monster, your damn aura, your eyes right now. You soulless bitch, did you feel anything at all?" Jyou asks.

"I felt excitement, especially when it came to the babies." Envy replies, Jyou eyes widen and aura surrounds him.

"You... you whore!" Jyou roared, Taichi couldn't believe it. Jyou was angry, no furious, beyond anything of his understanding. Jyou saw something, he saw the endless bounds that one Sin Digimon Digidestined could have. Jyou wanted to kill Envy on the spot, not capture or question her. He wanted her to die.

"Calm down!" Koushiro screamed at Jyou and his aura went away. _"What was that just now? Jyou had aura around him?"_ Koushiro asks and then Zudomon takes Jyou to them. "Jyou..." Jyou passes Koushiro, "I don't know what you saw, but I'm sorry." Koushiro couldn't begin to imagine what made Jyou snap.

What made Jyou snap when finding survivors was one house. Where the families corpse lied on the floor. Of a room of a baby and babies body was nailed to the wall. With blood around it completely, Jyou saw the written letters on top of the dead baby body. _'Child Born To Die'_ over it, _'Family Born to Cry'_. Envy did that. Killed the baby first, then put the words over it and under it. She then would proceed to force the family to rip apart the babies corpse before killing them. What Jyou did not know is that Envy let the mother live.

But she still made the mother, witness the death of her other children and husband. The mother also was forced to rip apart the baby, the most. She committed suicide in front of Envy, due to her pain. Envy was laughing and laughing, he thrilled for the pain the mother endured and the massacre he was causing without his Digimon form.

"Was it the one with the baby nailed to the wall?" Envy asks and Jyou completely stops walking. Jyou's aura came back, "I killed it by smashing his, it was a boy, well I smashed his face down the edge of the crib. Then a snapped his neck, after that I nailed it to the wall, by it's head." Envy grins, the other Digidestined looks in complete shock.

"You also need to know, I made the family tear his limbs off. The teenage sister ripped his eyes out, both of them. I killed her by slicing her throat. The younger, but teen brother, his was the most difficult, little baby boy should be called a girl. The dad was the second best, ripped out his tongue, by biting it. I killed those two by sticking the knife through their hearts. The mom tore his limbs off. Made her rip open her baby and spreads his organs throug the wall." Envy keeps on laughing. Sora was almost crying, covering her mouth. Koushiro, Yamato and Taichi were realizing they were dealing with a endless hole of pure evil.

"You want to hear the funniest part? The mother, I didn't kill her. She was so heart, so broken, so devastated, she killed herself. I never seen such a pathetic death in my life." Envy laughed, Jyou turned around and walked.

"Don't go!" Koushiro put his arm in front of him. Koushiro gulps, Jyou looks at him and is surprised himself. "If you go now, you will be killed." Koushiro spoke softly, "don't worry, she's going to die!" Koushiro, Taichi, Sora, Yamato and Jyou had discovered a hate, a hate among Envy. All had the evil glaring eyes of one who wants to end anothers life because of their sins.

"Interesting," Envy sat down. "I guess you don't find that funny at all?" Envy asks and Koushiro eyes grow darker by hatred. "I guess not, but don't be mad at me. You too Jyou," Envy looks at him, "you guys, I'm not the enemy." Envy says seriously.

"You bitch!" Taichi snaps and stomps forward.

"You don't get it? You don't fucking get it? Taichi, you should be angry, Yamato took your girl. Yamato, come on, remember when Taichi was leader, why aren't you leading. Your Digimon is clearly superior." Envy points at Sora. "And Sora, being jealous on Mimi because she can catch guys attention. Shame on you." Envy wiggled her pointing finger.

"Oh what am I saying?" Envy shakes her head. "I mean I'm trying to make you guys jealous and is clearly not working... with these little remarks." Envy grins even wider. "Let's touch on something else. Taichi. Yamato was Sora's first." Taichi looks completely shock. "Jyou, Sora, Koushiro. Mimi was Yamato's first and Yamato was Mimi's first." Now the everyone is in complete shock.

"Oh I touched on the_ Love_ area didn't I?" Envy asks.

* * *

**End**

**Next Chapter: Envious Intentions**


	21. Envious Intentions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 21: Attack On New York (Part 7: Envious Intentions)**

* * *

"Oh look at that, is that so shocking. You want to know what's more shocking. Yamato did Mimi when he was going out with Sora." Envy giggles, Sora looks at Yamato in disbelief. "Cheating... it sucks doesn't it?" Envy asks.

"Oh is that jealousy I feel from you Sora?" Envy laughs at Sora who clenched her fist. She had a pain face, she was gritting her teeth. "Taichi, you to, what's wrong? Come on, he's your best friend." Envy looks at Taichi. Taichi angrily looks down, he was in disbelief.

"Stop it!" Koushiro snaps. "We can't do this right now! We can't just let this thing trick us." Koushiro grabs Taichi collar, he pulls him up. "I think I know how you feel. But right now thinking about all of this. It will result in our death, you too Sora. Yamato, you also, you all can't worry about this." Koushiro turns around and glares at Envy who stood up.

"It was fun, to feel the jealousy, but that's over now. Let's fight!" Envy powers up, she transforms to Leviamon. "Come on, all of you. You think you can defeat me. Prove it!" Leviamon roars. Leviamon looks to the side and gets hit by WarGreymon. But she hits him down with her tail.

Leviamon smashes the ground and gets ready to eat WarGreymon, but MetalGarurumon comes. He fires missiles at Leviamon, it freezes her quickly. She breaks through it, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon attack from a distance. She looks at the two Digimon, "you don't mind getting closer do you?" Envy asks and the two Ultimate stand back.

"Scared?" Leviamon eyes widens in malice. "You are all pathetic, but dying for no reason is also pathetic." Leviamon then moves, WarGreymon drops down, smashing the ground. Leviamon is about to eat him until Garudamon comes and grabs him. She pulls him up, Leviamon slaps her to the building.

Once again, Garudamon turns to Biyomon. Her right arm had data coming out. WarGreymon grabs Biyomon and jumps up. He sees Leviamon's tail, but it was frozen. WarGreymon flies back dwon to Sora and puts her Digimon in front of her. WarGreymon heads off the battle happening.

"Come on MetalGarurumon, let's fight-" WarGreymon completely, he sees Leviamon charging up a blast. "No-" WarGreymon looks back sees the Digidestined. MetalGarurumon notices too. Leviamon fires and the blast goes through entire building and street. It hit the ocean only to completely explode.

"Huh? I think I went overboard?" Leviamon asks and looks, she sees the Digidestined laying on the ground. "I'm impressed," Leviamon sees the broken ice shield MetalGarurumon tried to create. "WarGreymon, you actually saved them." Leviamon grins at WarGreymon. He had his broken shield in front of him. The shield shatters and WarGreymon falls down.

He turns back to Koromon, laying on the ground, completely knocked out. "Damn it!" Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon lands behind the five Digidestined. "Koushiro" MegaKabuterimon screams at his partner who was getting up.

"That hurt..." Koushiro coughs, everyone else gets up too. Taichi was the first up, he looks at his Digimon who was laying in front of him.

"Damn you!" Taichi growls and clenches his fist._ "I want to be stronger."_ Taichi looks down and sees Yamato walking forward.

"You seem to be having trouble there? Need a hand?" Leviamon giggles, Yamato drops on one knee, MetalGarurumon, who was also injured lands right next to him.

"I won't give up!" Yamato tries to get up, his right arm was bleeding. "I won't lose here!" Yamato screams at Leviamon who completely breaks down laughing. It only makes Yamato angrier and Leviamon turns to Envy.

"Lets see, I took out your best chance of attacking with a blast I can do multiple times. I'm not even breaking a sweat, you should worry more about surviving now." Envy sits down and looks up at the sky. "Let's wait, for your younger brother Yamato. Then you can talk about winning when I kill him." Envy eyes glow of evil, Yamato only shakes and drops on both knees.

"I want you to keep saying you will beat me as I rip the last hope you have away. He is the Digidestined of Hope right? So let's wait." Envy puts her head down. Yamato keeps on moving forward, he gets up and drags himself. Envy looks up once again, "you fool. You can't be hero..." Envy says and Yamato stops. "Taichi is more of a hero, you are a sidekick. Look at WarGreymon, took more blows that your Digimon. Taichi is stronger and that made WarGreymon stronger." Envy explains.

"Let's separate fact from fantasy for a second. Fact: You haven't tired me once. Fantasy: That you can beat me at your state." Envy stands up and Yamato keeps on moving. "Stop moving," Envy says and Yamato looks at her. "Run away." She coldly says, "all of you, run, get out of New York." Envy releases her aura. "You aren't strong enough to stop me. Not now, when you become strong, return and avenge New York. Right now, run, run away, I'll let you." Envy points at MegaKabuterimon. "Go and take him as a ride. Get out of here, you are weak little bugs getting ready to be squash."

Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro and Jyou, the were speechless. "You can feel it, the enormous gap between me and you all, together. You couldn't injure heavily injure Lust and you are boring me." Envy then turns around, "this city is already destroyed, you lost, go and run away. Just get stronger and come to fight me again." Envy walks away from the Digidestined.

"No!" Taichi screams, "I- I- I don't care!" Taichi snaps.

"Taichi look at your Digimon right now." Taichi stops and Envy keeps on taking. "That attack was a basic attack and I nearly killed your Digimon. Really now, I could turn around and fire one more to kill you, but I see potential in all of you. Mimi and Lillymon, I didn't, she lacks anger and rage. You guys showed me a great example of it." Envy keeps on walking.

"Would be a shame if that potential was killed off. Now excuse me, I'm going to finish off New York and fight the brat-" Envy looks forward and sees two Digimon land.

"So you have come," Envy smiles, "Shakkoumon and Silphymon," Envy looks at the Digidestined, the four Digidestined that glared at her. Iori, he wore a black long sleeve shirt. He had on jeans and black shoes. Simple clothing while Miyako wore a red hat. She had on a little red scarf, purple short sleeve shirt, she had on jeans and black boots. Takeru wore a white shirt, he had on a green sweater, he wore jeans and white shoes. Hikari wore a no sleeve pink shirt, she had on jeans and white shoes too.

"You must be the enemy, who are you exactly?" Takeru asks, he gets off Shakkoumon. As does the other Digidestined. They stood there, looking at Envy who keeps on walking.

"I don't want to kill you now," Envy says, Hikari eyes widens first. She drops down, shivering in fear.

"Hikari...!?" Takeru then eyes widens too, him and the other younger Digidestined stand there. Envy passes them, they sensed pure evil. Takeru breathes and turns around at Envy. "You're going to let us live?" Takeru asks and Envy stops.

"You know, my orders were to destroy New York. I really can kill all of you, but I choose now, not too." Envy then turns back to keep on walking.

"Why?" Takeru asks, "why would you let us live?" Takeru asks and Envy then giggles.

"I could kill Hikari and Mimi, those two deserve to die." Envy keeps on moving farther, Takeru stands there in disbelief. He was about to say something, "I know what you're thinking, _'why Hikari and Mimi.'_ Simple, they lack hate, they don't have the will to_ 'hate'_ me. Yes, I'm the enemy, but can they really despise me to see me dead?" Envy asks and Miyako looks at Hikari, who was surprised.

"Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru, Iori, Sora, Yamato, Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou. Throughout, I seen you guys, you guys gained my respect. You all have the potential to become stronger." Envy eyes turn towards Hikari, "you don't, you're weak." Envy says, Hikari stands there, she is hurt, but facing truth.

"One day, I'll come back and when I do, you guys will be stronger, while Hikari and Mimi remain the weakest." Envy waves her hand. "I'm letting you live on my terms, can't say the same would go with the others. Go now, if I find Ken and Daisuke, I'll try to make sure they come out alive." Envy waves off.

"You did horrible things..." Taichi speaks, "we heard from Jyou and yourself, you are a demon incarnate." Taichi growls, Envy smiles, but keeps on going. "Envy... Die!" Envy then is smashed into the ground by WarGreymon. WarGReymon moves back quickly, Leviamon rises up.

The younger Digidestined are shaken up by the evil aura coming out of Leviamon. They could see the gap between all of them now. Takeru is the first to snap out of it. "Shakkoumon!" Takeru screams, Shakkoumon grabs all the four young Digidestined and moves them back.

"Fine then, I had enough, you all want to die. I'll eat and tear every single on of you alive!" Leviamon roars, then her attention goes to WarGreymon. "You have been very annoying," Leviamon swings her tail quickly, but it freezes. WarGreymon moves in front of the Digidestined.

Him and MetalGarurumon look at Leviamon, ready for a fight once again. "This again, haven't you learned from the last- time!" Leviamon charges up a blast. The same blast that nearly killed WarGreymon, WarGreymon drops down on one knee. "Die!" Leviamon fires, Shakkoumon moves in front and sucks up the blast.

"Now... Reflect!" Shakkoumon fires it back. Leviamon gets hit and grinds through the ground, backwards. "So much power..." Shakkoumon coughs, the other Digimon smile. Leviamon gets back up, she breathes, the Digimon and Digidestined felt the killing intent.

"We need to think of a plan, I can tell, just getting even touched by her. And we're screwed as Ultimates." Silphymon got ready for a fight.

"I got it, but MetalGarurumon, you need to guide Silphymon. Until WarGreymon heals, Silphymon you will be a distraction." Koushiro explains. "There's not point in fighting a Digimon that even with combined attack will hurt it. We are going to need Omnimon." Koushiro looks back at Taichi and Yamato.

"Okay! But who knows if I survive, but we can do it." Silphymon looks at Leviamon who was ready to fight. "I will give you guys time, please don't fail me." Silphymon moves forward, MetalGarurumon follows. Leviamon roars and goes for a bite, Silphymon jumps up. The tail is about to hit her, but MetalGarurumon freezes it. Silphymon breaks through it, "Static Force!" Silphymon hits Leviamon's right eye.

Leviamon struggles to heal, MetalGarurmon and Silphymon both glide around, getting ready for another attack.

"Please hurry," Taichi murmurs. _"It's all or nothing, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon must turn to Omnimon, because if they don't, we all die."_ Taichi thought.

* * *

In the other world, where Pride sits down on a table. He looks up at the screen that showed the New York destruction. "Hum... how much must I wait, the city is destroyed, but yet the others aren't back." Pride then stands up. "I should get a cup of tea," Pride walks down the large room. "I always get thirsty when a massacre happens, I need to change that habit."

* * *

_**End**_

_**Next Chapter: All of Nothing**_


	22. All of Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 22: Attack On New York (Part 8: All of Nothing)**

* * *

"Mimi!" Mimi walks into a underground safe, her mother and father stood there. Mimi's feeling went from sorrow and sadness from her Digimon's death. It went to pure happiness to see her parents were alive. She puts down her digi-egg and goes in open arms to her parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Mimi jumps to both her parents. She hugs them both. "Are you two okay? Did anything happen to you guys?" Mimi asks.

"No, we managed to get away, but we have been worrying about you all day." Mimi's mother touches her daughter's cheek. "It's good to see you." Mimi's mother hug her daughter once again.

"I'm so glad to see you too." Mimi has tears of happiness. She looks back at Michael who was holding his digi-egg. Mimi looks down at hers. _"Palmon,"_ Mimi almost cries tears of sorrow, but she refuses.

"Mimi!" Mimi looks back and sees Gennai. He runs towards the young Digidestined. "You're okay, where's Palmon?" Gennai asks, Mimi looks down at her digi-egg. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Gennai fight tightens.

"Gennai... did any of my friends come?" Mimi asks and Gennai starts to think.

"Taichi got here, but I don't know about the others right now. Mimi, we need to go, everybody here needs to go."

"Sir, Gennai," the father interrupts. "This is a safe house, this was especially made for Digimon attack. We are all safe," the father smile and then the announcement bell rang.

"Please everyone, do not panic," the announcer said. "We are going to move all of you. We have just been reported..." there was a pause. "That all the safe houses in New York City, but this one have been destroyed." Everyone gasps and Mimi looks scared.

"We will evacuate, but please stay calm." The announcer turned off the mic.

"We need to go-" Mimi quickly says, there was a sudden explosion in a corner of a room. Mimi looks and sees something smashed through the street, into the safe house.

"Run!" Everyone screams and started to push each other. Mimi grabs her digi-egg first, she turns around only sees Gennai right next to her.

"Mom! Dad! Michael!" Mimi looks and sees Michael at the escape exit, being dragged out. She couldn't see her mom and her dad.

"Mimi, we need to go now!" Gennai suggest, but Mimi pulls away.

"Honey!" Mimi turns around and sees her mother, she was helping an injured man. "Help me!" The husband comes and carries starts to help the man. He had heavy concrete on his legs.

"Damn it, it's heavy," the father says, Mimi puts down her digi-egg, gets ready to help. She looks forward and her eyes completely widen. Her dad freezes and his eyes roll back, a metal thin poll went down his head.

The mom looks in shock, the poll is removed by a little girl. She had long black hair, one eye was showing that was completely purple. She wore a dark gray sweater with purple marking around her sleeves, that were way too long where the hands weren't shown. She had on black pants, but she was bare feat. She had black gauze around her mouth.

Mimi pulls forward, but Gennai stops her. She sees the little girl aim the poll. "NO!" Mimi screams and the mom gets stabbed in the heart by the little girl. Mimi stops, her heart beat slows down. Gennai, lets go and Mimi doesn't move forward. Her mother corpse falls down with the pole implanted in her.

Mimi screams in sadness and anger, her entire body is filled with aura. Gennai looks in shock, _"she's... no... she's going to bio-merge!"_ Mimi keeps on screaming, her eyes glow, but suddenly the aura shoots away. Mimi faints to a deep unconscious, Gennai grabs the digi-egg and Mimi. He runs out, he sees an escape truck. He jumps up along with Mimi and her Digi-egg.

The truck drives off, Gennai is left in shock. "I'm so sorry Mimi," Gennai whispers, then a huge monster rises from the safe base and starts to destroy everything around. "That was Sloth..." Gennai notices the Digimon that rose up.

* * *

"Huh?" Sora looks up, "Mimi..." she felt something wrong. She shakes her head and ignores it. She looks back at Silphymon who was completely tired out._ "This isn't good, Silphymon is tired already."_ Sora notices as does everyone else.

"You okay?" MetalGarurumon flies down and checks up on Silphymon. Solphymon's body had enough, it just dealt with strong blow from Leviamon and they were mostly missed.

"I am, but my body doesn't feel like it. I wish that I was stronger, but doesn't everyone." Silphymon replies. She jumps forward and glides to the side. Silphymon jumps up, the tail of Leviamon. It completely freezes, Silphymon moves the side. The tail breaks and hits Silphymon's left arm.

Silphymon lands on the side of a building, "crap," Silphymon growls. Silphymon's left hand started to crumble down. "It hurts," Silphymon then moves down, Leviamon's tail his the building. It broke through and shatters the windows.

"Static Force!" Silphymon once again aims for the eyes, but Leviamon eats the blast.

"Too weak," Leviamon growls, Silphymon moves back and holds her left arm. "Is that all you got, please, don't tell me, that' all you got!?" Leviamon roars, Silphymon jumps up and spins.

"Dual Sonic Laser!" A second Silphymon comes out, it heads for Leviamon. Leviamon attempts to his it with her tail, but MetalGarurumon once again freezes it. The energy Silphymon goes down and starts to punch Leviamon. The energy Silphymon loses it's hand. It goes for a kick, but Leviamon eats it.

It immediately explodes, Leviamon coughs, then a rocket hits Leviamon. Leviamon comes out with her face frozen. "Static Force!" Silphymon's blast takes impact to Leviamon's face. Leviamon groans, her face starts to heal.

"That was smart, but you're going to need to need to do better than that. Come on, is that what you got!" Leviamon screams, her legs smashing down into the ground. Leviamon opens her mouth and fires up her initial blast.

Shakkoumon comes and sucks up the blast, then reverses it to hit Leviamon, back down to the ground. Leviamon groans, but she gets up immediately. "I can help for now, we need to do this together." Leviamon looks at Shakkoumon and Silphymon both getting ready for a combination attack.

"Okay, let's go!" Shakkoumon screams and moves back, Silphymon moves to the side. "Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon fires off the beams towards Leviamon's face. She only growls and Silphymon hits her left eye with a _Static Force_. Silphymon flies up and gets away from Leviamon's tail.

"_These two are really annoying,"_ Leviamon then turns around towards MetalGarurumon. "You are the most annoying," Leviamon then jumps and goes forward. Shakkoumon is completely caught off guard. He moves back, but Leviamon slaps him with her tail

He completely falls and turns back into Armadillomon and Patamon. Leviamon lands as Takeru and Iori start to worry for their Digimon. Cannons and rockets are fired from Leviamon, completely freezing her body. Zudomon comes and takes the two injured Digimon away.

Silphymon then comes down, ready for an initial attack at the frozen Leviamon. She hits her back, it shatters, Leviamon growls. Silphymon back to the side, "got her!" Silphymon smiles, she then looks and sees Leviamon's mouth right around her. Leviamon bended back, Leviamon chomps and shatters Silphymon to dust.

The Digidestined looks on, completely shocked and speechless. "Silphymon," Miyako and Hikari falls on their knee. The two digi-eggs show up right in front of them.

"Well why don't you look at that?" Leviamon smirks off, she laughs. Takeru growls angrily, his eyes glowing in anger.

MagnaAngemon shows up and attempts to stab Leviamon. Only to get pushed back by her tail. "Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon pulls up his gate, that starts to suck up Leviamon. Leviamon smiles and fires her blast and destroys the gate. She also completely takes down a building behind the Digidestined.

"You idioit!" Leviamon snickers and laughs, "you think a puny attack like that would hurt me?" Leviamon mocks MagnaAngemon who was shocked out of his mind. Takeru was there, only getting angrier. Leviamon walks closer, but MagnaAngemon attacks immediately.

Leviamon slaps him away and smashes him to the ground, he turns to Patamon. "You survived that congratulations!" Leviamon stomps towards the beaten up Patamon. She is stopped by attacks from MetalGarurmon and Zudomon. She growls and sees MetalGarurumon keep firing cannons at her.

"We need to save Patamon!" Takeru looks frightened now, the same feeling he had with Devimon. MegaKabuterimon goes first, Zudomon and Garudamon join. Leviamon looks and notices the three Digimon getting ready to attack her. She goes to slap Zudomon, but MetalGarurumon freezes it.

Leviamon breaks through and hits Zudomon lightly, but the power was strong enough to knock him back into Gomamon. "Damn it, didn't work!" Leviamon swings and goes to slap MegaKabuterimon. Garudamon pushes him and her arms her hit. She retracts it and grabs onto it with pain.

"Watch out!" Sora screams and MegaKabuterimon gets hit by the tail, but MetalGarurumon also took the blow, most of it. They both fall, MetalGarurumon stays in his form, while MegaKabuterimon turns to Tentomon.

"Damn it!" Taichi and Yamato look at the injured Digimon in front of them. There hopes are running out and they can't do anything about it. Leviamon turns to MetalGarurumon with a killing intent. She snickers, but looks at Garudamon who flew down to Patamon.

"_You're Next!"_ Leviamon swings her tail.

Garudamon grabs Patamon and moves back. The Digidestined all look once again in shock. The tail of Leviamon, rips Garudamon in half. Patamon falls down right next to Yamato who looks on with the Digidestined

"Garudamon..." Sora looks on and sees her Digimon turn into data. She looks down and sees the digi-egg show up. Her eyes widen and she screams in sorrow. "No!"

"Do it, DNA now!" Koushiro screams at Taichi and Yamato. They both point their digivice at each other.

"What!?" Taichi and Yamato looks at each other. They couldn't DNA, Leviamon fires off the blast. A gaint explosion happens and everyone is injured and on the ground. MetalGarurumon was broken apart, he coughs and turns back into Tsunomon.

"No..." Takeru shakes and looks to see Envy who walks down the street. She has a blade in her hand.

"I'll start with the girl," Envy looks at Hikari who was getting up. Envy points the blade at Hikari.

"Damn it," Hikari was too injured to move, Envy then stops. She turns around and sees Beelzemon land right behind her.

"Beelzemon?" Envy asks and he looks up. Ken lands right in front of the other Digidestined.

"Ken," Miyako says, Ken gets on one knee and coughs. Wormmon is tired too, panting like crazy.

"Weren't you fighting Daisuke?" Envy asks and then she hears a roar. "So you couldn't kill him?" Envy grins.

"I would if I could, but I can't, so its been difficult." Beelzemon turns to Gluttony, Gluttony looks back at Hikari. "You're the Digidestined of Light." Gluttony shrugs and turns back around. "You want to fight him?" Gluttony asks Envy.

"Would I." Envy grins, Deveedramon lands in front of Envy. She looks up at Daisuke who glares down with his red dark eyes. "Oh... Daisuke my name is Envy." Envy aura surrounds her entire body. "You should go now, all of you." Envy has an insane look. "I'm going to turn this place into a waste-land!" Envy walks forward.

* * *

**End**

**Next Chapter: Envy vs Daisuke**


	23. Daisuke vs Envy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Digimon: Unbreakable Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles [Reboot]**

**Chapter 23: Attack On New York (Part 9: Daisuke vs. Envy)**

* * *

"Envy, I only brought him to you, because you have enough raw power to kill this Digimon. Your attacks mostly involve getting physical while mine involve shooting." Gluttony explains and looks at the growling DeVeedramon.

"I know and I can't go overboard, don't want Pride mad yet." Envy giggles and stares at Daisuke who glared down at her. "You're the one Lust is interested in. You have much to learn boy, even with your darkness. I'm going to show you the power that you will never reach!" Envy roars.

She is surrounded by black aura, it touches the sky. Leviamon comes out, ready to fight. She roars at DeVeedramon who roars back. Leviamon moves forward, but her face gets smashed down by DeVeedramon's arms. DeVeedramon charges up a blast and fires point blank at Leviamon.

"Damn!" Gluttony is now on top of a building. He sits on the edge, "this kind of fight is one Envy likes, no holding back and no remorse." Gluttony chuckles covering his face. "It's adorable to see Envy go at it."

Leviamon comes up and bits DeVeedramon's neck, she drags his face down to the concrete. Then she throws him into a building. Daisuke jumps on and lands in front of the Digidestined. He was kneeling down with his eyes closed.

"Daisuke?" Hikari asks, Daisuke stands up with red colored black eyes. Hikari gaps and steps back, Daisuke passes her. She curls up her hand and puts it over her chin. _"Is that really Daisuke?" _Hikari shakes.

Ken comes and pats shoulder left shoulder with her right arm. "I know what you're thinking, don't worry okay/" Ken whispers to Hikari, she looks down in sadness. Ken then grabs Hikari and moves her back. She looks and sees Leviamon getting bitten by DeVeedramon.

"Veemon?" Hikari asks, "that's Veemon isn't it?" Hikari asks Ken and he nods. She looks and sees Daisuke, standing in front of the two Digimon fighting. Not even moving, not even frightened. She could see the darkness illuminating out of him. _"Why can't I feel his darkness? I'm supposed to sense it, I'm the Digidestined of Light!"_

"Damn it, we can't be too close," Koushiro stands up, he had a cut on his right cheek. "We need to get out of here!" Koushiro looks at the Digidestined who were getting up.

"Stingmon!" Ken screams at his Digimon, "get everyone out of here!" Ken points and then sees three digi-eggs. _"Who are those-?"_ Ken sees the Digimon. _"Biyomon, Gatomon and Hawkmon!"_ Ken growls inside. He looks at Miyako, who grabs hers.

DeVeedramon keeps on struggling, Leviamon comes and bits him in the neck again. DeVeedramon scratches Leviamon in the stomach, causing her to move back. Leviamon spins, her tail hits DeVeedramon right in the face. DeVeedramon is moved back into a building.

"Come on! That's all you got!?" Leviamon mocks and DeVeedramon starts to charge up another attack. Leviamon moves back and notices DeVeedramon dug his tails into her to stay in range for point blank attack. Leviamon looks, DeVeedramon once again fires the point blank attack.

The Digidestined all turn the corner of the street, they all pant. "That was Daisuke?" Koushiro asks, Ken looks and nods. "He has the power of darkness now, since when?"

"Who knows," Ken replies, "But we need to worry about getting out of here." Ken looks at the injured Digidestined. "We can't stay here any longer."

"But what about Daisuke?" Sora asks and Ken looks up at the sky.

"He survived Beelzemon, Gluttony for a long time. He is going to be okay, I hope. Who's that anyways?" Ken asks the Digidestined about Envy.

"Her name is Envy, she's incredibly powerful and evil. We couldn't beat her!" Sora looks down angrily, she clenches her fist, she was shivering and shaking. "We weren't strong enough..." she gasps.

"It's okay," Ken then hears an explosion behind him. He sees DeVeedramon's body get slammed back into the building. He comes out of it and roars. Then Leviamon's tail comes and hits his head down. She repeats the attack over and over again. DeVeedramon grabs the tail and pulls Leviamon closer. DeVeedramon sinks his nails into Leviamon's side. Leviamon quickly bites DeVeedramon's head.

DeVeedramon starts charging up for a blast, Leviamon looks surprised. DeVeedramon fires and it explodes inside Leviamon's mouth. She moves back, with dust coming out of her mouth. DeVeedramon roars at the Demon Lord.

"That can't be good," Ken grins, but really he was nervous. DeVeedramon starts to charge up for a blast, Leviamon does too. "Crap...!" Ken then points towards the building. "We need to go in there!" Ken screams, the Digidestined start to run into the building. Both Digimon fires, causing a huge explosion.

It shakes the ground and a bight light, turning the surrounding into dust. "Two blast of that caliber and in such close range. Envy, did you really know what you were doing?" Gluttony asks and he sees something move inside the huge dust cloud. DeVeedramon flies up, Gluttony smiles. "So where's Leviamon?"

Leviamon with her twin tails, blows the dust away. "Seems like you are having a bit of a hard time?" Gluttony yells down at Leviamon.

"Shove it Gluttony, it's not necessarily easy to defeat something that you can't kill. Especially for me," Leviamon looks at DeVeedramon who was flying even higher. "I guess he is strong in his own special way." Envy grins and DeVeedramon roars.

"Enjoy this as much as you can," Gluttony chuckles and looks up at Daisuke. _"To think he will be capable of this much power. I'm impressed, but he can't win Envy. But he is way stronger than all the other Digidestined, I give him that."_ Gluttony then puts his head down.

Leviamon charges up for another blast, but DeVeedramon glides down and tackles her to a building. Leviamon entire body goes through the building, it breaks down immediately. Leviamon comes out of it and swings her tail at DeVeedramon. DeVeedramon moves to the side, but his left arm gets cut off.

It grows back immediately, DeVeedramon then moves and bites Leviamon. Leviamon pushes DeVeedramon, Leviamon then spins around. The tails literally drops all the building and even hits DeVeedramon across the street. DeVeedramon then flies forward quickly, Leviamon gets ready for a tail swing. DeVeedramon catches the tail, Leviamon notices DeVeedramon charging up for another attack

Leviamon uses her mouth to point DeVeedramon's head up, he does. DeVeedramon fires immediately and the blast explodes in the air. The impact blows every little dirt away. DeVeedramon uses his right hand and smashes Leviamon's head down. DeVeedramon head comes down, charging up another attack.

"Damn it, not again!" Leviamon growls, DeVeedramon hits another blast point blank. DeVeedramon is thrown back and into a building. Leviamon comes out with a scratch on her face. It heals immediately, "I shouldn't play around with you. Especially when you can throw blasts like that." Leviamon opens her mouth and charges up her fire blast.

She fires and it hits DeVeedramon, the explosion is big enough to take down about four buildings close by. Leviamon grins, while Gluttony chuckles. The Digidestined look in shock, "this is too much, too much power." DeVeedramon comes out of the smoke. "Daisuke..." Taichi looks on. DeVeedramon lands on his arms and knees.

"I guess she won," Gluttony closes his eyes and smile. DeVeedramon growls, with data coming out of it's body. It suddenly heals and Gluttony opens his eyes. DeVeedramon charges up a blast, but this one is different. DeVeedramon's ball is surrounded by black energy forming like goo. DeVeedramon fires and Leviamon moves to the left, the blast hit, but doesn't explode. DeVeedramon moves while the blast was firing down at the ground, to Leviamon. Once it touches the Leviamon, a line of explosions go off.

"Damn," Beelzemon lands on the ground. "He aimed for me and Leviamon." Beelzemon turns back to Gluttony. Leviamon comes out of the smoke and roars. She spins and hits DeVeedramon with both her tails. DeVeedramon comes back and fires little blasts. Leviamon uses her tail to hits them all away. Leviamon moves forward and goes to chomp on DeVeedramon's neck, but he moves back.

He comes back, biting one off her arms. He rips it out and crushes it. Leviamon regenerates and then goes to fire her blast point blank. She hits DeVeedramon and pushes him completely back, beyond the buildings to the ocean. The explosion of the blast happens, it nearly hits shore. DeVeedramon comes out of the explosion and hits Leviamon. Leviamon spins and takes down DeVeedramon with her tail.

She keeps on smashing him with her tail, until DeVeedramon bites then both completely off. Leviamon turns around and DeVeedramon comes up getting ready for another point blank attack. Leviamon eats the blast completely, Leviamon had smoke coming out her mouth. DeVeedramon comes forward and bites parts off her mouth off. Leviamon heals, "that hurt!" Leviamon bites and chomps off DeVeedramon's hand.

Leviamon then notices DeVeedramon charging up another blast. Leviamon does the same, they both set off point blank. Another huge explosion happens in the middle of them. Leviamon comes out the explosion, she smiles. Then only dust is left from the impact. DeVeedramon comes out of the explosion, he once again had data coming out of him. Leviamon grins, until she notices DeVeedramon was charging up another black goo attack.

DeVeedramon fires and hits Leviamon, it pushes Leviamon back into a building. It explodes and keeps exploding, it was a blast of multiple explosions. DeVeedramon stops and roars completely insanely. The Digidestined were now right next to the dragon, but still inside the building. They look up to see Daisuke, who was emotionless, but safe.

"You are quite persistent aren't you?" Leviamon rises out of the building, she had cuts all over, but they heal. "It's going to take more than that to beat me. But not gonna lie, it stung like a bitch." Leviamon stomps and gets ready for combat. Then she stops and looks to the side. "What are you doing here?" Leviamon growls.

"I'm done, my killing spree is done." Leviamon looks at Lust. She walks down, she wore a purple shirt. She had on denim short shorts and black boots. She wore a long black coat with silver metal padding. "Daisuke..." Lust looks at Daisuke, "it's gone," Lust says.

"What?" Leviamon turns to Lust, she gives a smile.

"His inner Miracles power, it's gone. No more, the darkness inside him destroyed it." Lust smiles. The Digidestined were shock to hear what they were hearing. Daisuke didn't have his power of Miracles anymore. "Envy, finish the dragon off, lets go take Daisuke too."

"Right..." Leviamon moves forward and spins around. She hits DeVeedramon back and up into the air. DeVeedramon almost got up, but Leviamon came and ripped out it's head. She thrown the head to a building, Daisuke jumps out in time to land on the ground.

"Now what are you going to do?" Leviamon looks at Daisuke who still was in darkness mode. Leviamon sees DeVeedramon getting back up, healing completely. "Damn!" Leviamon gets ready to fight, then she notices DeVeedramon completely materialize. Daisuke's eyes turn back white and color turns back brown. He falls down completely, his Digimon's digi-egg shows up in front of him.

"Looks like you have a limit," Leviamon turns back into Envy. "It's done, we captured Daisuke!" Envy screams to Lust. The Digidestined come out and all run towards Daisuke, but Lilithmon shows up in front of them. She turns back into Lust.

"Now calm down, before I kill all of you. We got Daisuke, killing you is just extra." Lust aura scares the Digidestined back. They weren't ready to fight two Demon Lords. Lust turns around and walks to Envy. Envy then reaches down to grab Daisuke, but suddenly a light hits her from above.

"What!?" Envy looks, Lust and Gluttony who were close by are hit by the same light. Far away, three more light hit three different areas. "Oh yeah, we had limited time," Envy giggles, she sees Daisuke start to wake up. "Daisuke, hi I'm Envy," Envy mocks him.

"Serena!?" Daisuke notices Serena who looks down. She glares at him, Daisuke growls back at her.

"Daisuke, you seem to have used your darkness and now your Miracle powers are gone." Envy informs Daisuke, Daisuke face turns to a surprised one in an instant. "Daisuke, the next time we see each other. Remember this, I want to kill you as bad as Lust does." Envy then starts to get consumed by the portal.

"Missions done! New York City is totaled!" Envy laughs, "I will see all of you later!" Envy waves at the Digidestined and is completely consumed by the portal. Lust looks at the group of Digidestined, then at Daisuke. She is gone in an instant too.

"We lost," Taichi says, "but we survived. Why does losing seem worse than dying right now!" Taichi growls and collapses hitting the ground. It starts to rain, Daisuke stands there, just looking down. Everyone is completely worn out and near depression. Daisuke looks up the sky, the rain hitting his face, nearly blinding him.

Around the country and world, people see a helicopter view of the city. They all don't talk, only in silence. The biggest city was destroyed in a few hours by six Digimon.

"You win," Daisuke whispers, the Digidestined didn't hear him over the harsh rain falling down. "Happy?" Daisuke was talking to his darkness who didn't say a word to him. Lightning strikes over the city. The city that is destroyed, the city that all the Digidestined came into trying to protect, they lost and it got completely destroyed.

* * *

**End of Arc 1: Downfall of Miracles**

* * *

**Hey guys, never did one of these author note thing for a long time, but hell. What did you guys think of the Arc. Did you like it or did you hate it. Did you expect more or expect less. Leave your thoughts on anything. I'm going to be working on the Side Story: Dark Ocean Arc for a little while, then Arc 2 of Unbreakable will be released. Arc 2 will be called 'Bio-merge' Arc, so leave your comment on that if you want. Thank you and Review, Arc 2 will be coming out soon.**


End file.
